Dreemurr Of Zero
by FirstWinterLight
Summary: One girl Fought till her last breath, to avenge the people who she loves. another strive for perfection and approval. what would happen if one was summoned by the other? AU StoryShift!Chara Strong!Chara
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****This story is based on a random thought of mine, What would happen If Storyshift!Chara was summoned to become Louise's familiar? ****(In this Story Chara is a Girl)**

**By the way this is my first story, so expect a few grammar mistakes and what not.**

**Also, any critisism is welcomed and please tell me how to improve if you can.**

**Here we go**!

**Edit: This Chapter Has been Rewritten.**

* * *

**_Judgement Hall _**

"So, guess this is it huh?"

A girl rasped out as she clutched her bleeding abdomen, Her name is Chara Dreemurr, The adopted human daughter of the Dreemurr family, in front of her the killer of monster kind stands. She had been fighting them for a long time, But every single time she managed to kill them they will just RESET and come back good as new, And each time they come back she gets increasingly tired, Until finally she succumbed to her exhaustion and failed to dodge one of their attacks, resulting in her abdomen being sliced.

"I never thought it would come to this.." Said the girl, "Do you even regret any of it? all the things you've done?"

Her opponent Just stares at her silently, grinning from ear to ear As if enjoying her final moments.

She stared back, "Everyone i know gone, Just like that, bacause of you." They just looked at her uncaringly, She then Sat down and leaned unto one of the pillars in the hall, As teqrs begin to flow from her eys, She clutched the scarf on her neck, it was her brother's scarf.

_'__I'm sorry Rei, Guess i Couldn't avenge you afterall...__'_

On the corner of her darkening vision, She saw her brother, Asriel, Smiling at her outstretching while his hand, as if beckoning her to go to him, She reached out to him, Before her body finally gave out and she closed her eyes.

_'I'm coming Rei...'_

_._

_._

* * *

**_Tristain Academy Of Magic_**

In The Grounds of the Vestri Court, A girl stood alongside her peers, She had long wavy Pink coloured hair, a childish face that has a serious look, And she is also relatively short for someone her age, She wore a long white buttoned collar shirt, short black skirt,black shoes with black knee high socks, and a black cape, Her name is Louise Francoise's Le Blanc De La Valliere, And she is currently feeling a little anxious.

_'Oh founder, What should i do?!'_ Thought the girl nervously.

The reason For her anxiety is because today Is the Springtime Familiar summoning ceremony. Louise felt terrified because yesterday she told her Rival Kirche that she'll summon a beautiful and amazing familiar, but beacuse of her inability to use magic without causing explosions, She is felt a little uncertain of what would happen.

Her rival Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst, has managed To summon a Fire salamander who she named Flame, which caused Louised to become increasingly nervous of what kind of Familiar she will get.

"Has everyone Finished their Summoning?" Asked Their current Proffesor, Jean Colbert.

Kirche then raised her hand and waved at the Professor. Louise bit her lip, _'Please just leave me be, I can speak up myself'._

She pleaded.

Her silent plea was ignored as Kirche spoke out, "Louise hasn't Had her chance yet! Right Louise?"

_'Why!? Why couldn't she just stay quiet?'_

All the other students are staring at her now. "Well then, Miss Valliere, You're the last one up. Please begin the ritual." Said the Professor.

_Well then, here goes nothing'_

Straightening up, Louise took a step towards the summoning circle.

"She's actually going to try?" Remarked a random student.

Another step, a feeling of uneasiness begin to seed itself in the students.

As Louise finally closed the distance to the summoning circle she could see the students begin to back away.

Kirche's friend Tabitha was dragging a mildly protesting Kirche behind an elevated ground section for cover. only Proffesor Colbert remained near the circle.

_'But why? Shouldn't They be getting closer to gloat over me when i fail?' _She thought silently to herself.

She then raised her wand and started to chant.

* * *

**_I__ beg you..._**

Inside the darkness of the void a figure of a child began to awake.

**_My servant who live somewhere in the universe!_**

The child opened her eyes revealing a glowing crimson. _'Who's voice is that' _the child thought to herself.

**_Oh sacred, Strong and beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_**

_'__A Familiar spirit? what is that?'_

**_I desire and plead from From my heart!_**

A green Oval shaped portal begin to appear in front of her, for some reason she felt compelled to go towards it.

**_Answer to my guidance!_**

She reach out to it.

**_...And appear!_**

And as soon as she touched it, a flash of light filled her vision, and then she went through.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? please write your opinions in the review **

**I don't think it's to bad for my first story.**

**Regarding updates, i may be able to update on a weekly basis but i'm not sure as of yet.**

A**lright then see you next time!**

**Edit from November 18th 2019: _Hello everyone! For now there won't be too many updates since i'm revising and rewriting some of my earlier Chapters, Fixing grammar mistakes and whatnot._**

**_Rest assured i will still continue this story._**

_**That's it for now, Goodbye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter!**

**Also I accept any and all constructive critism that can help me improve.**

**please leave a Review!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

_Last time:_

_'I Desire and plead from my heart!'_

_A green circular portal begin to appear in front of her, for some reason she felt compelled to go towards it._

_'Answer to my guidance!'_

_She reach out to it._

_'...And appear!'_

_And then she went through._

* * *

_**Tristain Academy Of Magic, Vestri Court.**_

_I knew it..._

This was the thought that went through Louise's Head in the moment.

_Of course it would end up exploding too!_

Everything was going fine, She walked up to the circle And started her chanting, when she finished nothing seemed to happen, before a sudden explosion knocked her back, while also covering the entire Vestri Court with smoke.

"What the hell Louise! Are you Trying to kill us!?"Shouted a student, quick followed by others doing the same.

"QUIET!" Yelled out Professor Colbert. He was unharmed apart from having a few burn marks on his clothes. "Professor! Are you okay?" Asked Louise, If a Teacher was injured because of her she could get punished, Or worse! Expelled!

"I am fine miss Valliere," A pause, "Though it appears that My Clothes are a bit burnt"

"I'm so sorry Professor!" Apologized Louise, "It is Allright Miss Valliere, Rest assured you will not be punished for this." Louise sighed in relief. Suddenly A groan was heard from the smoke.

"Ugh...What happened?" A feminine voice asked, As the smoke clears the figure of the voice was revealed, she was a girl about their age, she wore a green coloured jacket with a white undershirt, the hood connected to her jacket was down so everyone can see that she had shoulder-length brown hair, the most peculiar thing about this girl is her almost glowing crimson eyes.

_I summoned a...girl?_

"Where am i?" Asked the girl.

'Those clothes, is she a commoner?" Thought Professor Colbert. The red eyed girl opened her mouth before a voice yelled out,

"HAH! Look at that! Louise the Zero Summoned a Commoner!"

* * *

_Chara Pov_

When she woke up, She was covered with smoke.

"Ugh...What happened?" She asked aloud.

'what the heck?" She was confused, The last thing she could remember was the memory of her dying while lying againts one of the pillars of the Judgment Hall. 'How am i alive?' She asked herself.

When the smoke clears, she could see that she was currently sitting in a field of sorts, she looked around an saw that she was surrounded by a lot of young humans, all of them wearing some kind of robe. in front of her stood a Short pink haired girl and beside her a balding man holding a staff wearing circular glasses.

'It can't be...' She thought to herself 'I'm on the surface?' when she was about to ask about who they were, a loud voice suddenly yelled out.

"HAH! Look at That! Louise the Zero Summoned a Commoner!" After that the Other humans begin to laugh loudly, Pointing their fingers at the pink haired girl in front of her, who was Blushing as if embarrassed.

"Mr. Colbert!" The girl shouted.

"What is it that you want from me miss Valliere?", The man named colbert asked curiously.

"Professor, Please let me try to summon again!" Said the girl to the man next to her.

The man shook his head,"I am afraid i Cannot allow that, Miss Valliere."

"Why not?"

"It is strictly forbidden miss Valliere, When you are promoted to a second-year student, you must summon a familiar, which you just did."

_A familiar? What's_ _that_? Thought Chara.

"You cannot change the familiar once you have summoned it because the 'Springtime Familiar Summoning' Is a sacred Rite. Thus, Whether you like it or not, You have no other choice But to take her"

"But, No one ever summoned a Commoner as a familiar before!"

Everyone around them laughed. The pink haired girl scowled at them, but the laughter did not stop.

_So it seems everyone here is a magic user_ _then _Chara thought as she looked around, now noticing some of the students are holding either a wand or a staff. _I wonder what kind of magic they use, and what did he mean by commoner _

"This is Tradition, Miss Valliere I cannot allow any exceptions; she-" Chara looked as the man pointed at her," -May be a Commoner, but as she was what appeared when you summoned a familiar, then **she** is your familiar. it is true that summoning a human is unheard of, but the Springtime Familiar summoning take precedence over every rule. In other words, there is no other way around it; she must become your familiar"

"this can't be happening..." The pink haired girl drooped her shoulders in disappointment.

_Jeez, I'm not that bad am_ _i? _

"well then," said the man,"You may proceed with the Ceremony." He said with a bit of pity.

"with _her_?"

_Why is she blushing? _Chara starts to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, with her. Hurry now, The next class will begin any minute. just finish the ritual." Everyone voiced her agreement and began jeering.

_What is she gonna do? _

"You." The Valliere girl Addressed Chara.

"Yes?"

"What is your name" Asked the girl.

Chara paused a bit,"...Chara, Chara Dreemurr"

The girl nodded. Than she raised her wand

"I Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere. Pentagon of the Five elemental Powers; Bless this humble being and make her my familiar."

The girl then touched Chara's forehead With the wand. And then her lips slowly drew clos-_WAIT WHAT!?_

"What are you doing!?" Chara said in a panic. _Oh heck no, I _**do not**_ Swing that way! _She then leaned to the side, Causing the girl to miss her lips.

"What the!? Stand Still commoner!" Ordered the girl.

"Nope, i am not doing this!" She tried to warp away, but was unable to because she couldn't focus enough.

Her face begin to twist in panic.

"Ah, Jeez! I said stay still!" The girl Grabbed Chara's face with her left hand.

"Wha-" "Mmm" "chu~" Chara froze in shock, The touch of the girls soft lips comfounded her even more.

_WHAT IS HAPPENING!? _First she woke up in the surface- she still doesn't know how that's possible since she was supposed to be dead- and Now she is being kissed by another** girl!?**

Chara remained frozen, she Unconciously moving her tongue forward, and as much of the girls mouth as possible. the the girl seemed to be blushing even more now as a light spark from the depth of her core shook her before she released Chara.

Calming herself down, Louise removed her lips, "there, It's done."

_Why the heck is _she_ Blushing? _she _kissed_ me! Thought Chara Embarassedly.

_Ouch!_ She grimaced as she felt a slight sting on her right arm, but she ignored it for now.

_Okay, stay calm, just stay calm._

Chara calmed down then she reacted accordingly.

"Why are **you** Blushing!? I should be the one who's embarassed! not you! you're the one who suddenly Kissed me!"

"Calm down already! It's not like i wanted to, besides, you should count yourself lucky, not all commoners get to kiss a noble!"

"Ahem." Both Chara and Louise Looked at Colbert.

"Your summoning was a bit violent yes, But you managed to suceed with the 'contract servant' in one try" He said cheerfully.

Louise perked up a bit at that.

"Probably because she's only a commoner" a voice said from the crowd of students.

"Yeah, If she was a magical being it wouldn't be so easy!" some of the students laughed.

_Oh boy, You have no_ idea Chara was grinning a bit.

Louise Scowled," Don't you laugh at me! even i do things right once in a while!"

"Yep, Only 'Once in a while', Louise the Zero!" Laughed a blond Girl

"Mister Colbert! Montmorentcy The Flood just Insulted me!"

_Flood?_ Chara thought, _i wonder where she got that title from._

"Who are you calling 'The Flood' my name is Montmorency The Fragrance!"

"I heard that you used to wet your bed like a flood, didn't you? 'The Flood' definitely fits you better"

"I didn't expect better manners from Louise the Zero!"

_Where did the Zero come from i wonder? _Chara just keep watching the two of them bickering until Colbert ended it.

"Enough! Nobles need to show proper manners to each other, i will not have you bickering like children!"

When suddenly, the Pain in Chara's arm begin to sting worse.

"Ouch!" Chara flinched at the sudden pain. _What is this?_

Both Colbert and Louise Turned to Chara when they heard her. "What's happening?" Asked Chara, the pain in her arm is more bearable now.

Louise look a little bit Guilty, "That's the familiar runes being inscribed in your hand, it should stop hurting in a bit"

True to her words Chara's hand stopped hurting.

"That was quick..." Colbert approached Chara as she rubbed her hand, "may i take a look?" Pointing at her hand. "Sure." Chara said. Colbert than checked the back of her hand and saw the runes, "Hmm...these are very unusual runes." he began copying them on some paper and put it in his pocket.

"Alright then. Everyone return to class" Colbert Stated and everyone followed. except for Louise and Chara.

"Alright then, Familiar let's go" Said Louise. "I have a Name you know." Louise rolled her eyes, "Ugh fine, Come on Chara."

Chara smiled." Now that's better.

* * *

_**Louise's Room**_

When they got to Louise's room, Chara Began Inspecting it, The room looked twice as large a her old room back in the underground, there's a single twin sized bed and a wardrobe next to it.

"Hey, Louise." Chara called Louise.

"Yes?"

"So what exactly is this Familiar Thing?" well, if she's going to become one, might as well figure out what to do.

"Ugh, Don't you know anything!" Groaned Louise.

"well, excuse me Princess, i didn't exactly expect so suddenly be summoned here and become one." Chara said while her Eye twitched. Having this girl as partner might be difficult with how She is.

"Hmph, As a familiar you are expected to assist me in any sort of task, and also protect me should we enter combat or any dangerous situations." Explained Louise. "So Basically act like a Servant?" Asked Chara. "Yes." Said Louise "And as your master you must obey anything i say,"

_Nope, not happening_ Thought Chara.

"Nah, I don't think i can roll with that."

"What? Why?"

"I prefer if we act like equals, i help you out, You help me out," Said Chara "So it's more like a partnership than a master-servant thing"

"and why would i accept that? You are just a commoner" Louise said.

"What is a Commoner anyway?" Asked Chara.

Louise seemed shocked at this, "What? How could you not know what a commoner is!?"

Chara Shrugged," Never heard the term before." She admitted

Louise sighed, "A commoner is someone who has no title, and is incapable of doing magic." Chara Blinked,"why can't Commoners do magic?"

"Because only Nobles can do magic, it is impossible for a commoner to have magic" Chara pondered at this, "Nobles are the direct descendants of the founder brimir, the first mage to exist" Explained Louise.

"So anyone who can do magic can become a Noble?"

"Yes. Now that is enough question for today. i wish to sleep." Said Louise while yawning slightly."what about what i said, do you agree on being my partner?" Asked Chara Again, "Ugh..Fine, i Acknowledge you as an equal, so long as you do what i say." Chara sighed at this.

_Guess that's the best i can get out of her_ Thought chara

While she was thinking That Louise began undressing.

"What are you doing?" Asked Chara.

"What? I never sleep with my clothes on" Said Louise. She then threw her clothes on a nearby basket."make sure you give that to One of the Maids to get cleaned tomorrow, And i also expect you to wake me up in the morning"

Chara Sighed,"Alright fine, But where am i Gonna sleep?" Louise pointed on a pile of hay beside the door, Chara stared at it,"...are you serious?"

"Well i didn't exactly expected that i would summon a human did i?" Said Louise," Just asked one of the maid to bring a extra matrass tommorow, but for now you sleep there." Chara Looked at the hay pile again."...fine" She said tiredly.

She then sat on the Hay pile, Put her hoodie up and leaned back unto the wall, she then found a comfortable position.

"Night, Partner" Said Chara Closing her eyes

"Night." Said Louise

Chara the closed her eyes and went asleep.

* * *

**A/N:So Chara begins to accept her current predicament, I wonder what would happen next? :D**

**By the way, I know Louise acts a bit OOC here but i just tried to make her a little bit nicer than she was in the anime, so i didn't now if i made her right.**

**And Chara will still keep her powers a secret. at least until the Duel with Guiche.**

**Until next time. **

**And also please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm Back!**

**I forgot to add this in the last chapter but familiar of zero and undertale is not mine. ****they belong to their respective Creators.**

**Also feel free to say your opinions in the review.**

**any and all constructive critisism is Greatly appreciated.**

**and if you can, add anything that might help me improve!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Alright fine, But where am i Gonna sleep?"_

_Louise pointed at a pile of hay beside the door_

_"...Are you Serious?"_

_"Well i didn't exactly expect to summon a human did i?"_

_"...fine"_

_"Night, partner."_

_"Night."_

* * *

_**Louise's Room, Tristain Academy Of Magic**_

"No...Rei Stay away from them, Please..."

Sleeping on top of the hay pile, Chara is currently having a Nightmare.

_A shimmering shine of a sharpened blade poised at the ready._

"No..." Chara breathed out.

_"I believe that you can still be good human. Everyone can be a good person if they just try!" Her brother had said those words in hopes of convincing the fallen human to cease their killing spree, but she knew that it would be a futile attempt._

_The human took a step forward._

_"Hey! see this is what i'm talking about!"_

"Rei...please...just run..."

_Another step._

_"Someone needs to keep you on the straight and narrow, But worry not for i, The Great Asriel Dreemurr shall assist you" Asriel had said that with a smile on his face._

_The human stepped closer._

_"Hmm..? You're approaching! are you accepting my help?"_

_Chara saw the human brandishing a knife behind their back._

_"Very well human, i welcome you with open arms!" He was so innocent..._

_Then the human struck._

_*SLASH*_

_Chara watched in horror as her brother was Killed in front of her eyes._

_ASRIEL!_

* * *

"Gahh!"

Chara woke up in cold sweat, breathing heavily.

_A Nightmare..._

She hoped that it's not going to happen often. or else she won't get any sleep.

_'Asriel. I'm sorry i failed you...'_ Chara thought mournfully.

What's worse is that when she was brought back to life and summoned here, Her brother's scarf didn't come with her.

_keep yourself together chara. He would've wanted you to move on._

Wiping the last remaining tears on her face, She stood up an looked outside the window.

It was still early, The sun isn't up yet, She looked at her partner's sleeping figure.

_'huh..she looks kinda cute like that"_ Chara thought to herself

Louise's Face looked so peaceful while asleep. a stark contrast to her Stiff and serious face from yesterday.

Chara then noticed the basket of dirty laundry next to her bed. she remembered that Louise told her to get it to one of the maids to get cleaned up yesterday.

_"Eh...I'm gonna explore this place anyway" _She Grabbed the basket and went outside.

Since she has no idea where to go, Chara wondered along the halls of the academy, all she had seen so far was private rooms and some common area, and she couldn't understand any of the unfamiliar writings. She considered using her warp ability to look around, but fortunately just as she was about to do so, she rounded a corner and bumped into another person, causing the clothes inside the basket she is holding to fall over.

"Ah! I'm sorry miss! here let me help you." Said the Girl she bumped into.

Chara examined the Girl, She had black hair, and has an average height, she's wearing what looks like a maid outfit like one of those maids from an anime anime she used to watch with Alphys.

_'She must be one of the maids'_

"It's fine, I didn't see where i was looking" Chara said while rubbing the back of her head.

Siesta Then picked up the laundry and put it back in the basket, "Do you need this cleaned? I'll Take them from you."

"Thanks, Louise Told me to bring those to one the maid, guess i was lucky"

"Oh! Then You are Miss Valliere's Familiar right?" Asked the girl.

"How did you know?"

"Well there is a Rumour among the Academy staff that Miss Valliere Summoned a Human girl as a Familiar, One who is wearing a Green jacket." Explained the Girl.

_'Well that explains_ it',"Well, I prefer the term Partner, but i guess it's the same. My name Is Chara, Chara Dreemurr, What's your name?"

"My name is Siesta De Tarbes, Nice to meet you" The girl introduced herself with a bow.

"Nice to meet you too, Siesta. And sorry if the laundry is a bother." Said Chara.

"No, It's fine here let me" Siesta then Picked the Basket up, Since there wasn't that many dirty clothes it was a bit light.

"Again, Thanks a bunch Siesta!" Said Chara.

"No problem! By the way where do you come from Chara?"

It was then that Chara noticed that they wandered outside during their conversation. She looked up-

-And Froze, Her eyes widened, And her mouth hanging open with shock. Even though it's almost dawn by now, she can clearly see That Next to The moon, there was another moon with a red colour Hanging next to it.

_Two moons?! _She thought in Confusion. _But before i fell underground, i'm pretty sure there was only one moon in the sky!_

"Chara?" Siesta Questioned, Concern creeping unto her Tone. "What's wrong? Can you not tell me where you're from?"

"Yeah..." She said Numbly, "Let's Just say That i am a very, very long way from home."

* * *

**_Tristain Academy Of Magic, Library_**

Jean rubbed his eyes before setting it back on the old book, Ever since he saw the runes in Louise's familiar, He's been searching Though the library About where it came from and clues of it's meaning. And that the thing that had been scratching the back of his mind the more he thought about Human summons. He had look to most of the history books in the Library but found nothing about summoning a human as a familiar.

But , He could've sworn that he had heard of them somewhere, but he just couldn't remember. He grabbed the book and walked back to the book shelf he had gotten it from before casting a small levitation spell to himself to reach the part of the shelf that he found the book. Although he is a fire mage, all mages can cast the lowest level spells of any element, if not very efficiently. he rose with a cushion of air under him to reach the top of the shelf and put the book in his hands back before picking up another about early history.

As he floated back down, he noticed something at the edge of his vision, years of serving as a soldier hardened his reflexes to the point where he could tell that there was someone behind the shelves behind him.

He managed to stop his self from doing a preemptive strike. he was at school, so even if there was a threat it would be a minimal one, And he also hated the idea of having to use fire at a library. Instead he said without turning, "If you are looking for a certain book, than perhaps i can point you to the right direction, the librarian has not woken up yet."

There was a start of surprise behind the shelf before a female voice answered, "Ah! Professor Colbert! I was meaning to talk to you about something"

Jean felt a smile on his face, seeing the form of the secretary Miss Longueville rounding the aisle to approach him. She was hired fairly recently by the head master to be his personal secretary. Mostly because of her surprisingly Impressive Clerical skills, and partly because she was attractive, if he had to admit. The headmaster can be a bit...Unprofessional, to say the least.

Nevertheless, the professor couldn't really disagree, her intellect as well as her long green hair and spectacles indeed made her a rather attractive woman to Jean.

"Of course, my dear." He Gestured to a nearby table, "Take a seat."

She sat down on the seat across him. and then he sat as well, "So what is it?"

"Well, I have been hearing rumours Among the staff that magical items have been failing across the academy, and that the walls themselves are beginning to weaken!" She looked to the side with a worried expression, "Has the academy become Vulnerable?"

Ah, Of course. Jean had been a bit occupied as of late to really handle the staff. it was natural that there would be some concern about what had happened yesterday after Miss Valliere's Summoning. "Do not worry, I assure you that is not the case. Yes, it's true that some kind of... event following Miss Vallier's summoning that Disrupted some of the magical Items across the academy, We are in no danger, The teachers are competent enough to repel any threat that may come to this academy" He looked at the book that he is currently holding and found that it was a historical account of Brimir's Life instead of the one he intended to get.

_Ah, well _He thought to himself, he wasn't going to pay much attention to it anyway with Miss Longueville in front of him.

"But we could be a tempting target if anyone finds out!" She insisted, "What of the vault in the central tower Professor Colbert, Has it seals been weakened too? Has it become Vulnerable to attacks?"

"Firsty call me Jean." He said with a smile before it faded and began to shift uncomfortably, "Ah, well, Yes it technically is. But even in it's current state, it is still guarded with powerful and ancient magic" He said quickly, before flipping another page in his book, "the locks in the vault is some of the most intricate in Halkegenia, Even if someone tried to simply smash through, It would take a considerable Amount of effort to break it."

She tilted her head curiously, "Why would someone do that?"

"Oh, well, I guess the only sure weakness of the vault's defenses is raw Brute force" He waved his hand quickly, "Not that Anyone knew that! So no one would try it!"

The Secretary was still unconvinced, She gave the Professor a Shy look, "I'm not sure...Prof- Jean, But if someone were meaning to cause us harm, you would protect us, wouldn't you?"

Jean stood up. "Madam, i assure you that you can count on me when that happens. Even in the very unlikely event that some Scoundrel tried to attack this academy, I shall not let that happen to you. The Devices and walls that has enchantments on them are recovering as we speak, You have nothing to worry about.

A relieved sigh came from her, "Thank you, Jean. I really needed to hear that." She stood up, " I hope i can speak with you again soon."

"I would enjoy that."

Jean said, Ignoring the fluttering feeling in his stomach. It has been a while since he had been able to speak to a woman like this.

as she walked away, he turned his attention back to the book in his hand. Then as he looked at a random page he had flipped to, a certain passage caught his eye.

**_Brimir'_****_s_****_ Familiars_**

_As the founder is known For his creation of the familiar summoning ritual (Among other feats), The subject of his familiars is still relatively unknown. There were two notable things that put Brimir apart in this regard. When performing the ritual, one would usually summon an animal or magical beast, and that they would only summon one creature. But in Brimir's case, he had summoned 4 Familiars, And rather than mighty magical beast, he instead had Humans as his familiars. while one would question the worth of having humans as familiars, The familiar runes inscribed on their persons granted them powers and abilities beyond that of normal men._

Jean stared dumbly at the passage with widened eyes.

_Of course!_ _How could i have forgotten? Brimir's familiars were humans! that means that Louise's familiar isn't the first human to be summoned._

The professor read further to gather more details and found drawings of the runes of each familiar The founder had. Jean then took his drawing of the runes that was engraved on Louise's Familiar. When he compared them, he found that the runes was the same as the ones that was marked on The Gandalfr, The Shield or Left hand of God.

The Gandalfr is a guardian meant to protect wheir summoner, and whose power and skill is enough to decimate entire armies. Jean felt excited at this prospect.

_'If this is true, than Miss Valliere has summoned quite a powerful person indeed' _He thought to himself. This opens up a great opportunity for study. The first human in 6000 Years! That made Louise the only person beside Brimir who could-

He then realized the full meaning of this situation, And his excitement quickly turned into shock. There were many things that mad The Founder the mythic figure that he was: He brought together The scattered tribes of humanity to start Civilization, He created the Familiar summoning ritual, He also created the current system of magic that allowed mages to cast beyond the most basic levels of spells. But the greatest reason he was revered to is because he wielded the Holy element of Void. Different from the standard element of Fire, Wind, Earth, And Water, The Void element is of a greater magnitude than anything that they had ever achieved after Thousands of years of study. So, if another a familiar is supposed to represent your elemental alignment, And the last person who summoned a human was The Founder. Then that means that Louise is-

He slammed the book shut, Grabbing it and bolted to Old Osmond's Office.

* * *

_**The Academy's Laundry**_

Siesta Looked at Chara with concern on her face, when they arrived outside Chara had looked up and promptly froze. Siesta wondered what she could possibly seen to cause such a reaction, but when she looked up she only saw the fading sight of the two moons of Halkeginia. The girl hasn't said anything since then, Instead she seems to be in deep thought. Her brows absentmindedly furrowing as she Scrubbed the Dirty clothes on the washboard. She doesn't know what was wrong, but ever since she bumped into her the girl had been nothing but nice to her, so she wanted to return the favor by helping her.

after another minute or two of silence, she finally couldn't take it anymore and asked.

"Chara, what's wrong? You've been so quiet for a while, is something troubling you?"

The girl seemed to finally snapped out of it and answered.

"i-it's nothing I'm fine" Chara insisted, But Siesta can clearly see that she is troubled. So she asked again, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah not really...i've just been thinking that's all..." Chara answered, "Look Siesta, i know this question might be odd to you, but was There always two moons in the sky?"

"Eh?" She was Confused at the indeed strange question. "Of course, Why wouldn't there be?"

"Because from where i come from, there was only one moon" Which was true, Before Chara fell Underground, she distinctly remembered there being only one moon on the surface. Siesta's answer was Just further proof that she was not in her original world.

Siesta perked up a bit at Chara's Answer. "My late Grandfather used to say that there was only one moon where he came from as well, Though i don't really see how that is possible."

Chara pondered at this, She then looked back to the sky, "I'm not to sure about this, but my best Guess is that i was either summoned from really far away, or another dimension entirely."

Siesta looks Intrigued, "Really? Then is it possible came from the same dimension as you?"

"What? you're not gonna ask about the 'other dimension' thing" Chara asked Curiously

Siesta shook her head, "With magic existing in this world, i like to think that almost anything is possible." She said.

"Oh, Ok then. and about your grandfather, i wouldn't know, cause i didn't really meet with a lot of other humans from where i came from"

"Oh.." Siesta Looked a bit disappointed "I don't remember much, but i remember him saying something about the trees, the people, and how there were not a lot of nobles from where he come from..." A thought came too her, "Chara...? Can you use magic?" Her grandfather had said that magic was an extremely rare thing where he come from. even though Chara Dressed similarly to a commoner she just wanted to see if she could, because that would mean that even commoner's can do magic.

Chara Pondered at this, _Meh.._She thought with a mental shrug, _A trick or two won't hurt anybody._

She reached out, and with a flick of her hand, Summoned a glowing Red Ethereal knife.

Siesta was startled at this, _'Where did that knife come from?' _And then another thought came to her, "Wait...so you _can_ use magic!" Siesta said excitedly.

Chara shrugged, "Yeah but i think the type of magic here and from where i come from is different, from what i've seen the magic here is based around the elements right?" Siesta Nodded, "The magic from where i come from is called 'Soul Magic' It is magic that comes from the power manifested from our souls." Chara explained. "All creature's have a soul in them But only some of us could manifest it."

Siesta is amazed by this, "Then if i could manifest it, will i be able to use magic as well?" The thought of her using magic seems exciting to her.

"Not sure, I don't know if Souls works the same way here" Siesta looked a bit Disappointed, Chara thought a bit more, " How about this, if you have some time in the evening, i'll try to help you find out if you can use Soul Magic or not, And if you can i'll help you train in it, What do you think?"

Siesta perked up at that, "Sure!" She was grateful that Chara was willing to consider her request, She then Picked up the clothes they have finished washing.

"I will hang this up to dry, Again thank you for considering this Chara!" She said cheerfully. And then she turned and walked to the clothes hanger

Chara chuckled, "No problem, And Thanks for helping me do the Laundry, i'm gonna wake Louise up now, the sun is almost up, don't want her to nag at me for waking her up late, See you later!" She said as she walked away.

"See you!" Siesta Answered.

* * *

_**Louise's Bedroom**_

"Hey Louise." Chara said.

"nghh..."

"Come on, You don't wanna be late for class do ya'?"

Louise then opened her eyes, then sat up, "W-wha, who are you?" She said deliriously.

"Really? You summoned me yesterday, i'm your Partner, Chara, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you're that commoner i summoned, what time is it?"

Chara then pointed at the clock, which said 07:15.

"oh, alright wait for me to get dressed first then." Louise said.

Chara then waited outside. She looked around to see other students walking around with their familiars. she waited a good 8 minutes before Louise came out of her room.

"Geez, what took you so long?" Chara asked.

"My hair was all tangled up, it took sometime to straighten it." Louise answered.

Chara Sighed, "Well whatever, So where to?"

"Well, first we're going to the dining hall for breakfast"

"Sweet!"

They both then walked through the halls and arrived at the dining hall where Louise immediately Strolled and sat down on one of the seats, Chara went to seat next to her. Louise then asked one of the servants for some stew, the servant nodded and went to grab the stew from the kitchens.

"Hey Louise, What exactly are we gonna do after this, do we go to one of your classes?" Chara Asked.

"No," Louise said, "Today is the day of the Void, We use this time to Bond with our familiars , so after this we're going to go to the commons and Get to know each other, i don't really know you apart from your name."

"Alright then partner."

After waiting a few minutes, The servant arrived with two bowls of stew, "Here you go, my lady."

"Thank you, Servant," She then passed one of the bowls to Chara. After saying a few prayers, She then started eating.

Chara grabbed a spoon and started eating too.

The stew tasted good.

* * *

_**Academy commons**_

"Alright. here we are"

They arrived at the Commons, Chara could see a lot of other familiars sitting or laying around the fields._ is that a dragon?_ under one of the trees, a blue dragon laid there sleeping, _you don't see that everyday._

The both of them sat down under the shade of a tall tree.

"So.." Chara started, "How do you want to start?" Louise thought for a bit, "Let's start simple, How old are you?" She said.

"16, You?"

"I'm also 16"

Chara was befuddled, "wait really? But your so..."

"Short? Tiny?" Louise said with her eye twitching

"yeah." Chara said. Louise was an entire head shorter than her.

"I get that a lot. Next, what's your full name? Mine is Louise Francois Le Blanc De La Valliere"

"Well That's a Mouthful, Mine is Chara Dreemurr, can i ask you something?"

"What is it?" Louise Asked.

"Yesterday, In the courtyard When you summoned me, i heard some of the other students Call you 'Louise The Zero' Why is that?"

Louise Looked sad at this, "It's because i can't do magic, Every time i cast a spell it always end up in an explosion."

"Is that why there was so many smoke when you summoned me?"

Louise Nodded, "You know, i'm Happy that i actually managed to summon you, it means that i'm not as incompetent as they say, and that i still have a chance." Louise then looked at Chara, "You're living proof of that."

Chara smiled, "well i'm glad i could help you then."

Louise then Looked at her, "i've been meaning to ask you this, But where are you from?" She asked.

Chara Sighed.

"Well, that is Going to be a long a long story."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! So, How was it?**

**I'm sorry that i ended the chapter here, but I ran out of ideas**

**It's been a long time since i watched Familiar of zero so i might get somethings wrong.**

**Anyway, If you like this story please leave your opinion in the review**

**See you next week. **

**Bye!**

**Please leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm Back!** **Sorry for the long break! the exams was so freakin' hard! I'm not sure how well i did on Chemistry and physics but nonetheless i managed to power through.**

**Also thank you all for the reviews! they've been helping me improve my writings a lot!**

**Now, i'm gonna response to some reviews:**

**Immortal ninjaaa: **Yeah, the Chara in this story isn't the same as the UT!Chara, this story's Chara is the SS(storyshift) one, so she may resent humans a bit, but she won't outright go on a rampage for no good reason, and also, she was raised by a monster family, _an__d_ she's been living with monster kind for a long time, i don't think she would hate them.

**FanGirl: **Yeah, Me too, she is cute :D

**Guest01: **Frisk did, was that not obvious?

**Anime-master1000: **I'm currently rewatching FoZ, cause i do need to refresh my knowledge of the storyline, i'm considering to deviate from the main plot but i'm not really sure if i could do it, maybe.

**Pigsuper1598:** Don't worry, i'm not gonna drop this anytime soon. Also, Dude, if you haven't played undertale yet, you should definitely play it, the game has memorable characters, a good storyline, plenty of easter eggs, multiple endings and so much more! not counting all the AU undertale games! seriously though, try playing it!

**Determination4296: **Thanks! i hope so too.

**yt.1mcactus: **Don't worry, i will.

**Guest:** Thank you for your review sir Guest!

**Wicked.A:** Yep, i knew i got something wrong, Chara's reaction of being surrounded by humans _after_ being **k****illed** by one might not be to realistic, but don't worry though, after i get to a certain point of this story i'm going to rewrite the previous chapters to improve any mistakes, thank you!

**THE GREAT AARON: **First of all, awesome nickname, secondly, like i said, i'm gonna improve it at some point, but thank you for pointing out nonetheless.

**TheEnderThief: **Thank you or the review!

**Pacer287:** Thanks for telling me that.

**Now that we have that out of the way, i'ts time for the chapter.**

**Oh right i forgot, Undertale And Familiar of zero belongs to their respective creators, i own nothing.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

_Last time: _

_Louise Nodded, "You know, i'm Happy that i actually managed to summon you, it means that i'm not as incompetent as they say, and that i still have a chance." Louise then looked at Chara, "You're living proof of that."_

_Chara smiled, "well i'm glad i could help you then."_

_Louise then Looked at her, "i've been meaning to ask you this, But where are you from?" She asked._

_Chara Sighed._

_"Well, that is Going to be a long story."_

* * *

**_Academy Commons_**

"Listen Louise, some of the things that i'm going to say might not seem believable at first but just try to understand ok?"

At this, Louise looked confused, "why?" She asked.

Chara sighed, "would you believe me if i say that i came from another world?"

"What?! That's impossible!"

"It's true."

"Then what's your proof?" Louise asked, if her familiar was really from another world, she will need some evidence of it.

"First of all, from where i came from there is only one moon in the sky, and it's colour is grey, secondly, the humans of my world have long forgotten how to use magic, there is also only a few nobles left." Chara explained.

Louise then thought about it,_ a world with __one moon?_ she thought, _and also no magic and nobles?_ then she asked, "then what is the name of your world?"

"Earth."

"Like the dirt?" Louise asked.

"No, not like dirt, i think it's other name is Terra, but what about this world? i don't really know it's name."

"This world is is called Halkeginia."

"Halkeginia..." Chara said, testing the word in her tongue, "alright, but besides that, You asked me where i came from right? well in Earth or Terra, i used to live im small village called Woodbury*** **on a valley below a mountain named ." she explained.

"you lived in a village?"

"yes, but let me continue, my world used to be ruled by to races, humans and monsters."

"Monsters? like orcs and goblins?" Louise asked.

"No, not those kind." Chara said, "their more like skeletons, goat monsters, undines, fire elementals and the lot."

"but a long time ago -in my world- Humans had discovered that monsters have the ability to absorb human souls."

"What?!" Absorbing human souls? The thought horrified Louise.

"souls were the source of magic for my world, Human souls are stronger than monsters, one human soul has the same power as 100 monster souls, but a monsters soul with the power of a humans soul is even more powerful than both by themselves." Chara explained.

"are souls really that powerful where you come from?" Louise asked.

"Yes, that's why, terrified by their power, the humans attacked the monsters, causing a war to happen between the two of them, bit after a long battle, the humans were victorious, the monsters loss with massive casualties, while almost no humans were killed."

"are the monsters really that weak?" Louise asked.

"No, the humans magic was far more powerful. after the battle, with the power of 7 human mages, they sealed the monsters underneath "

"Isn't that near your village?"

"Yes, Woodbury was made with the purpose of making sure the monster stay sealed. but, because it was so long ago, the usage of soul magic and the existence of monsters was lessened to the point everyone thought it was just a legend."

"So no one else knows how to use their magic? or that monsters ever existed?"

Chara nodded, "Only monsters know how to utilize their magic, it's because their bodies are sustained with their souls magic, that's why when their is broken, their bodies dissolve into dust."

"How do you know so much about the monsters?" Louise asked.

Chara looked up, "It's because i was raised by a monster family."

***Flashback***

_A younger Chara is seen walking through the forest of , she was carrying a small backpack, a few Scratches are seen on her face, and a bandage covering a cut on her cheek, she was an orphan, so she lived inside Woodbury's Orphanage, but the orphanage was not a kind place, the matron was a cruel woman, always forcing children to do hard tasks. When someone fails to finish their task, they will get beat up by the matron and caretakers._

_This kind of living conditions are usually unacceptable, but the matron has a connection with Woodbury's Mayor, so he always turn a blind eye to the conditions of the orphanage._

_One day, Chara was finally fed up and decided to leave, she managed to sneak a view supplies; Food, water, and a few extra clothes on her backpack. at night time when all the caretakers are asleep, she escaped._

_She didn't know where to go_, _she lived at the orphanage almost all her life, she didn't know any other places she could go too._

_She decided to go through the forest surrounding , she knows that legend says that anyone who goes to climb it never returns, but she went on anyways._

_After, a long walk, she finds a cave and decided to take shelter there, when she entered, she saw that the cave was covered by thick plant roots, she put her bag on the ground and pulled out a piece of bread and a bottle of water and started eating._

_When she finished, she decided to try and explore the cave. as she went deeper, she found a big hole, she tried looking down unto it, but suddenly, the ground beneath her feet broke down, and she fell._

_She screamed, she was scared, she didn't want to die this soon! a few seconds later, she finally reached the bottom, landing on top of her backpack, which manage to soften her fall. But despite this she blacked out from the shock_.

_The Ruins_

_When she came to, it was to a feeling of something poking at her cheek, she tried to swat it away-_

_"Eep!"_

_-only to hear someone yelp, she opened her eyes and looked at the one who poked her, she felt suprised seeing that it was a small humanoid goat, almost shorter then her._

_"Oh, your awake! are you okay?" he asked her._

_She blinked, "i-i'm fine, where am i? who are you? what are you?" She asked him._

_"Well that's rude, you know it's common manners to tell your name before asking someone else's first." he said cheerfully._

_"a-ah right, sorry, my name is Chara" She introduced herself, "That's better, now it's my turn! i am the great Asriel Dreemurr!" He struck a pose as he said this, "and to answer your question, i am a goat monster." he finished with a smile._

_Chara smiled back, before flinching at the feeling of a sudden bout of dizziness hitting her, she swayed a bit as she held her head, Asriel went and help her steady, "Hey, are you sure your alright? you don't look so good."_

_"i'm...i'm fine" she said, before black spots covered her vision, the last thing she heard before fainting was the goat monster voice caling her name._

_Inside the Dreemurr's House_ _at Snowdin_

_Waking up after fainting again, she finds herself inside a Bedroom._

_She was lying on a purple bed, she raised her body and looked around, There was a small cabinet beside the table, on top of it was 4 plushies, one of them has a name stitched unto it, it read "Snuffles."_

_There was also a computer at the other side of the room, and a closet next to it._

_*knock* *knock*_

_"Human? are you awake?" a female voice asked from outside the door. She stayed silent._

_"i'm going in." Not soon after, the door opened ._

_She then saw the person enter, she looked like another goat monster, she was wearing a purple tank-top and a pair of blue jeans, there was a teapot on her hand._

_"Are you feeling well child?" she asked her._

_"Still a bit dizzy, where am i?" Chara asked the monster._

_"You are inside our home, my son, Asriel, brought you in, he said that he saw you fall from a big hole in the ruins. This is his bedroom." She answered._

_She then poured the tea inside a cup and gave it to Chara, "Here, drink this, it should make you feel better."_

_She lends the cup to Chara, who thanked her as she drank the tea, it was sweet and also has a flowery scent to it._

_"That's golden flower tea, good isn't it?"_

_Chara nodded, "Thank you miss...?"_

_"Ah, where are my manners? my name is Toriel dreemurr, what is your name child?"_

_"Chara." She answered._

_"Chara...that's a nice name, i must say Chara, you are the first human to arrive here for a long time, how did you fall?"_

_Toriel asked with a kind voice._

_Chara then told her about how she ran away from a bad orphanage, telling her about the how the living conditions there had fed her up and caused her to run away, how she went inside a cave for a rest after a long walk through the forest, before falling down a hole because the ground broke beneath her._

_"Oh my, that is quite a tale child, and this orphanage, i am glad that you manage to escape, but still, i thought humans were better than that, but it seems i was wrong." Toriel shook her head._

_*knock*knock*knock*_

_"Mom! is she awake yet? i want to meet her!" Asriels voice asked from outside the door._

_Toriel chuckled, "She is awake, come inside Asriel."_

_The door then opened, revealing the familiar sight of Asriel, who went next to her mother beside the bed._

_"Are you okay now Chara?" he asked her._

_"i'm fine now, Your mom said that you carried me all the way to your house, thanks for that." she thanked him._

_he looks a bit bashful at that, "Ah, hehe, it was nothing, you were really light!" he said._

_"Can you stand Chara?" Toriel asked her._

_Chara tried to stand from the bed, with Asriel holding her steady, she stood up._

_Toriel smiled, "alright then, It's almost dinner time, i will let you talk for a while, after that come downstairs alright?"_

_"Would that be alright?" Chara asked, "i Don't want to intrude.."_

_"it's alright child, We have plenty for all of us, i'll be waiting downstairs." with that Toriel went outside and closed the door._

_Chara sat down on the bed, "So, this is your room Asriel?" She asked him._

_"Yeah! awesome right?" He said._

_"it's nice, i never had a room to myself before.." Chara said, she looked around again, "what's that?" she pointed to a big flower next to the door._

_"Oh that? that's a flower my dad gave me, it's _really_ big, but one day i'll be really big, and it would be the tiny one!" he said cheerfully._

'cute'_ Chara thinks._

_She then walked to the computer, "You have internet down here?" She asked._

_"Yeah, but i don't really spend a lot of time on the internet, well, outside of talking to my dad at least." he answered._

_"Humans have a different internet system up there right?" he asked, "I wonder how different it really is..."_

_"I wouldn't know, i never had a computer." Chara said._

_"Oh.."_

_She then walked to the plushie cabinet. It had four goat shaped plushies on top of it._

_"Oh no! commander Snuffles fell down!"_

_Chara stared at him, "Err...You heard Nothing!"_

_She giggled, "Don't worry Asriel, My lips are sealed." She winked at him while making a zipping motion._

_He blushed, "good, because the great Asriel Dreemurr does not play with plushies!" he said._

_"Come on children! time to eat!" They heard Toriels's voice from downstairs._

_"Ok Mom!" Asriel answered her, then he turned to Chara, "Come on Chara! my Mom makes the best pie!" he said._

_"Do you have chocolate?" She asked._

_"Sure! there some chocolate bars left at the bridge, let's go!" he grabbed her hand and brought her downstairs._

_When they arrived down stairs, they see Toriel Setting up the table. Chara saw another goat monster helping her._

_"Asriel , Grab a seat! Chara, you can seat next to him." Toriel told them._

_"Ok mom!" Asriel answered, And then the other Goat monster spoke, "Ah, so this is the human you were talking about." He said with a deep gentle voice._

_"H-hello sir." Chara stammered out._

_The monster chuckled, "it is alright child, there is nothing to be afraid of, My name is Asgore Dreemurr, You can call me Asgore." he said._

_"alright everyone, tonight we will be having my famous butterscotch pie!" Toriel announced, cutting the pie and handing it out to everyone._

_Chara took a small bite, and felt the tasty flavour of the pie, she continued to eat it with gusto._

_"See? i told you they were good!" Asriel said._

_"Thank you!" She said with gratitude._

_Asgore and Toriel then looked at each other, and Asgore nodded._

_"Chara? remember when you said you were looking for somewhere to stay?" Toriel asked._

_Chara nodded._

_"Well we were wondering if you would like to stay with us?" Toriel said._

_"Yeah! we'll be able to have lots of fun! and i can show you all the places in the underground!" Asriel said cheerfully._

_"really? i can stay with you?" Chara asked with hope in her voice._

_"Of course my child, for as long as you want." Toriel said._

_Then with tears in her eyes she smiled._

_"Thank you!"_

***Flashback End***

"Ever since then, they took me in. and overtime, Asriel and i became like siblings, Toriel and Asgore also treated me as if i'm their own child."

Then she chuckled, "isn't it ironic? The monsters that were said to be destructive beast, showed more compassion than any other humans i have met."

Louise then spoke, "They sound like a lovely family,"

Chara nodded with a smile, "They were, they really were." Then she asked, "How about you? What's your family like?"

"I have 2 older sisters, The name of the first is Éléonore Albertine le Blanc de la Blois de la Vallière," She said. "She is Strict and bad tempered, but she is caring to me and my family."

She continued, "there is also my second sister, Cattleya Yvette La Baume Le Blanc de La Fontaine. she is the kindest person i know, she was the one who kept encouraging me when i try to do magic, she also loves to play with animals." Then Louise looked saddened, "Unfortunately, she is bodily unstable and has an illness that makes her weak, so she couldn't get out of our home often, as to not overexert herself,"

"I'm sorry to hear that, must be hard for her, Can't imagine how it feels to be cooped up in one place." Chara said.

Louise nodded solemnly, "Then there is my father, Sandorion de la Vallière, Also known as the Duke de la Vallière, He seems like a strict father, but he is a real sweetheart beyond his cold visage, and he values the family image more then anything else, even so, he would still care about us.

"And lastly, my mother, Karin Désirée de la Vallière, She is strict and cannot tolerate any rude behaviour, she was called "The Strongest Wind Magic user in Tristain's history." Her Wind spells are stronger than most mages, and her affinity to Wind is so close that she only needs 20% of the normal incantation to achieve the same effects as other mages. earning her the title of The heavy wind."

Chara was impressed, "Well, my mother, Toriel, was also a powerful mage, at least by my worlds standards, her title was The Blazing Sorceress, Her affinity was mainly fire." she said.

before they could continue, the bell rang, marking the beginning of lunchtime.

Louise stood up, "Well guess that's it for now, lets go." Chara followed her.

Then Chara looked at her, "Hey, we're going to the cafeteria right?" she asked.

"Yes, Why?" Louise answered.

"Wanna use a shortcut?"

"Shortcut?"

"Here, take my hand," Louise did so, and then, when they rounded the doorway exit of the commons, it was as if the world was spinning around her, before suddenly they find themselves right in front of the cafeteria.

"W-what? How did...?" Louise was a bit disorientated, "Why am i so dizzy?" She asked.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, and also," Chara smirked, "Magic."

But just as they were about to sit down on one of the seats, they heard a ruckus on one of the other tables.

When Chara looked at that direction, she narrowed her eyes, there she sees the maid that helped her in the morning, Siesta, with tears forming in her eyes.

And in front of her stood a blond student, He had 2 hand marks on his cheek as if he has been slapped.

"Hey Louise?"

"Yeah?" Louise asked.

"Wait here for a sec." She then started to walk to help Siesta.

* * *

**_2 minutes prior..._**

Today was not a good day for Siesta, Shortly after she finished helping Chara with Miss Valliere's Laundry, she went to her room to rest, but she must more tired than she realize, because when she woke up, she was shocked, it seems she has slept in, for the clock shows that it is now almost lunch time.

she quickly put on her Maid garb, and made herself as presentable as possible, she quickly dashed unto the Cafeteria, passing some of her fellow maids, and then she finally reached the Cafeteria's Kitchen, she was scolded by Mr. Marteau, the Head Chef, before being given some deserts to pass on to the students.

While passing the deserts to the students, she saw one of them- Guiche de gramont , a second year if she remembers correctly- drop a potion vial from his pocket while talking to a first year student, Katie de la Lotta.

"Excuse me milord." She addressed him.

"Hmm...? What is it Commoner?" He asked her, She then showed him the vial, "Here, milord, you dropped this."

He suddenly looked nervous, and turned to Katie for a second before turning back to her, "No that vial is not mine, you must've seen wrong." He said.

Siesta was confused, "But i saw this drop from your pocket a few seconds ago."

"i told you it is not mine! now leave!" He shouted. his voice causing Siesta to flinch and some of the other students to turn their way. suddenly one of them- another blonde named Montmorency- went to them.

"Guiche? What's going on?" she asked him, then she noticed the vial that Siesta was holding, "What the...?" She took the vial from her, "What are you doing with my gift for Guiche Commoner!?" She asked her.

"I-i saw it drop from his pocket, and i sought to return it to him, but he told me it wasn't his!" Siesta said. Montmorency then noticed the first year standing behind Guiche, "Guiche? who is she?" She asked him threateningly.

Guiche begins to sweat, "Uh-um... No one important my dear Montmorency." He said.

Katie looked absolutely heartbroken at this, "No one important...? But you told me that i was the only one for you! i-i thought you cared for me.."she said in a half sob.

Montmorency got more furious because of this, "How could you cheat on me! Again!" The blond haired girl with hair ringles shrieked at him.

"BASTARD!" Both Katie and Montmorency yelled out as they simultaneously slapped him across the face and stormed off.

Guiche was knocked on his rear by the force of the two strikes and sat there dumbly for a moment, before standing up and turning back to siesta with anger visible in his face.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

* * *

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Chara heard the student yell at the Maid. when she fist got here she asked one of the students about whats going on, and without turning to her the student had answered that the boy in front of her, Guiche, was caught two timing because of the maid, which is why he is now blaming her for it.

"I-im sorry, i was t-trying to return the vial that you dropped-"

"I told you it wasn't mine!" he yelled. "if you had simply listened to your betters and walked away, two beautiful maidens will not be in tears! I will have your job for this!"

"Alright, That's enough." Chara interrupted him with a stern tone. Pulling the boys gaze from the Siesta to herself "I remember you, your that...commoner that the zero summoned yesterday." He said this evenly, but with a hint of uncertainty, as if not quite sure what to make of her.

She narrowed her eyes, "Zero? If you mean Louise, then yes that's the case." she wasn't sure before, but now she knew that the reason for the nickname was because of Louise's inaptitude with her magic.

Guiche continues to give her a measuring looked before saying, "Well, as the son of the great General Gramont, it would be remiss if i did not introduce myself." He pulled out a rose of all things and gave it a flourish. "I am Guiche de Gramont, heir to the line of soldiers in service this nation for hundred of years! Tell me, what is your name commoner?"

Chara paused for a moment before she said, "Chara, Chara Dreemurr."

"Very well then,." He gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "This does not concern you. leave now and i shall forget your impudence for interrupting me."

"This does concern me, cause it seems to me that you think that Siesta here is at fault for your previous issue, i think that's very unlikely."

Guiche frowned at her, "I said it was no concern of yours, but if you must know, that maid tried to force a vial of perfume on me and insisted that it was mine, this resulted in a...misunderstanding that impugned on both those young ladies honors."

"But...that was totally the vial of perfume that Montmorency gave to you." A boy behind him pointed out.

"And you were just bragging to us how you were seeing two different girls." A second boy remarked.

"I think those two ladies understood this very well." Said a third.

"Shut up! Traitors!" The blonde yelled indignantly as he whirled in place to glare at the boys behind him.

Chara had to keep herself from laughing at the scene in front of her. "Well, there you have it, I think it's clear that Siesta is not to blame. I think this would be a good time for you to seek forgiveness from the two ladies you just wronged rather than taking your frustation out on the staff."

Guiche whirled back to look at Chara, His face flushed with embarrassment and anger. "How dare a lowly commoner like you look down on one of noble blood?!"

"Hmph, Whatever the case, it doesn't change the fact that the only one to blame here is yourself."

Guiche scoffed at this, clearly not believing her. "Such insubordinance not go unpunished!" He gave another flourish with his rose and pointed at her.

"I Challenge you to a Duel!"

* * *

**Oh Guiche, you have no idea what your getting yourself into...**

***Yes, i'm using that as the villages name, i am very unoriginal. :D**

**Anyways, what do you think? Sorry for the sorta basic grammar, it's because english is not really my first language.**

**Also, this chapter was supposed to be posted 2 days ago, but i admit that i have gotten a bit distracted playing Durango: Wildlands**

**Again, sorry for the long wait, the next chapter would probably be posted next week, but no promises.**

**please leave a review and tell me what you think, also mention any mistake i made in this chapter!**

**Thank you, and See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello _again!_ it's time for the so called "Obligatory Guiche beatdown!"**

**I've never written a fight scene before but i tried my best!**

**Please leave a review and also, please point out any mistakes you see so i can fix it later.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"__How dare a lowly commoner like you look down on one of noble blood?!"_

_"__Hmph, Whatever the case, it doesn't change the fact that the only one to blame here is yourself."_

_Guiche scoffed at thid, clearly not believing her. "Such insubordinance will not go unpunished!" He gave a flourish with his rose and pointed at her._

_"I Challenge you to a Duel!"_

* * *

**_The Academy's Cafeteria_**

"What?"

"Do you not hear me clearly Commoner? I said I challenge you to a duel!" He exclaimed.

"Or do you not know what a duel is?" he asked mockingly.

'_Arrogant bastard'_ Chara felt annoyance creeping up on her, "...I know..." She replied Neutrally.

"Good, Then meet me outside at the Vestri courtyard. You shall see what insubordinance will get you."

With that last words echoing from his mouth, Guiche gave a Flamboyant twirl of his rose wand and turned to leave through the large entrance of the Dining Hall. Behind him the crowd followed behind closely, Some sneaking glances at her to make sure that she wouldn't try a sneak attack. to them, Commoner's were so crass and lacking in honor, unlike nobles such as them.

Some of them even went so far as to expect her to attack Guiche with his back turned.

She didn't. She continued to stand there, while also helping Siesta stand to her feet. The young Maid continued to stare, wide eyed and afraid as the crowd got closer to the exit.

Once they passed that threshold there would be nothing she or Chara could do to stop the duel. Even though she knows that Chara was capable of using magic, Guiche was still a noble. she would get killed trying to protect her.

"Chara, Please go and apologize to Lord Gramont now! Siesta finally managed to speak out, "Duels are forbidden on academy grounds, But his family is very powerful and influential! I-I don't know what will happen to you if you don't stop him." She all but yelled out.

"...Really?" Chara gave a quick glance to the retreating group before turning back to look at The panicking Maid. "Mister playboy over there? he doesn't look to tough." She pointed at the blond noble, or rather, the general direction where he went. by this point, he and the crowd that followed him had passed the door and only they and a select few stayed behind in the dining hall.

"You're wrong!" Siesta gripped Chara's hand tightly, much to the girl's discomfort, "He may not look like much, and i know that you can use somekind of magic, but Lord Gramont is a dot class mage! his constructions are durable and he can make them without chanting!"

Dot class? is that how they rank the power of mages in this world? As far as she could remember, no such system exist in her world.

"Don't worry, even if he is as strong as you say, his overconfidence and ego will be his downfall." Chara assured her.

"Chara!" A voice called out, Chara turned and found her partner walking over to her with a troubled look on her face, Louise then gripped her shoulders and shook her fiercely, "What in founder's name were you thinking Chara!" She asked in frustration.

"Woah, hey, it's alright, calm down!" Chara tells her.

Louise did, she took a couple of deep breath before continuing, "Let me ask again, Why did you pick a fight with Guiche?" She asked slowly.

Even Louise seemed troubled, "Why do you look so upset? is it because he's your friend or something?" She asked.

The response was quick, "No! by the founder, no! He's not my friend!" Louise stomped her foot on the ground, ignoring the pain that shot up her foot at the action, "He's just a playboy that relies on his father's reputation to seduce young maidens! I would never be friend with someone like that!" She denied fervently.

"The why are you so upset? Just because he's a mage doesn't make him invincible." Chara said.

"It's not just because of that! A duel means a battle to the death you understand!" She said slowly, "If you lose, Guiche will kill you! either that or he will utterly humiliate you! I don't want to see you get hurt..." She finished softly.

"Listen, i'll be fine, besides, i think i a guy like him could use a beating or two." Chara said.

Louise sighed mournfully, "Fine...but please, be careful alright?" with that she turned around exited the dining hall, leaving only her and Siesta in the desolate dining hall.

Regardless what Louise or Siesta told her, she will not backdown from this. maybe it would be easier to just apologize for her actions, but he felt no reason to. she already made the mistakes of choosing the easy way once, a mistake that she will not repeat.

"Chara, please reconsider," Siesta grasped his hand again, albeit noticeably more gentler this time, "I', sure that we'll both be alright so long as we apologize to Sir Gramont." That was a lie and even Chara could see that without trying too. her voice shook when she talked and she refused to look at her in the eye.

"Like i said to Louise, it'll be alright." Chara placed her hand softly atop her shoulder. "Don't worry."

With a final reassuring smile, she went to the Vestri court.

* * *

_**The Vestri Court**_

After assuring Siesta multiple more times on their way to the vestri court, They finally arrived. They see Guiche standing in the middle of a circle of students waiting for them.

"Ah, so you finally come, i praise you for your bravery, if nothing else." He said. Was it just her, or did his voice get even more annoying?...Nah, it definitely got more annoying i the short time she was away. "I assumed that you would run away out of cowardice, i'm glad that wasn't the case."

Chara didn't bother to give a response to the insults, instead she beckons Siesta to watch from the sidelines, which she did begrudgingly, Chara then proceeds to scan the surrounding area for viable tactics, _'Wide area...a lot of space to maneuver in...good place for dodging.' _then she looked at the crowd surrounding them, Noticing the faces of Siesta and Louise among them, Distress visible on their faces.

She finally turned back to the Blond in front of her, "So? Are we starting or what?" She asked challengingly.

"Very well then Commoner, I shall not deny this duel any longer, Let us begin!" The crowd gave a loud cheer at the announcement.

"My name is Guiche de Gramont and my runic name is 'The Bronze'," He waved his rose wand, causing a petal to flutter down to the ground, "Accordingly, you will be fighting my bronze golem Valkyrie as your real opponent."

Whatever constructions Chara was expecting, it was certainly not this. the second the petal touched the ground, a bright light engulfed the small area in the shape of a suit of armor. the very next second she finds herself face to face with with some kind of bronze knight, cloaked in a suit of armor made of bronze and wielding a spear that was at least a head taller than her. The bronze itself was a foot taller than her.

"Huh, neat trick..." She said, before putting her hand inside her jacket pocket. "Well? Your move Blondie." She exclaimed.

Guiche gave a small growl at this, "Insolent Commoner! Valkyrie! Attack!" And then with almost blinding speed, the Bronze golem raised it's spear and aimed it at her head. Despite this, Chara simply leaned her head to the side, causing the spear to miss. This shocked all that is watching, the golem had moved so fast that most of them were not able to see it move, and yet this commoner managed to dodge it like it was nothing.

Chara just smirks, "What? You think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?" She asked mockingly. The Valkyrie brought it's spear back before thrusting it multiple times forward, aiming for her gut and legs, but each time the spear gets close to her body, Chara managed to dodge it.

The golem then swings the spear to her head again, which Chara simply ducked under. then it swings the back end of the spear upwards, and Chara dodged this by sidestepping, causing the spear to miss her completely.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than that." Chara said, standing Nonchalantly beside the golem with a smirk on her face.

"W-well, i wasn't expecting you to dodge so well," Guiche said with a stutter, it seems even his confidence begin to waver after seein Chara dodge all those attacks easily. "Valkyrie! Keep Attacking!" He commanded the golem.

Once again the Golem turned and rushed at her, and once again she finds herself dodging all of it's attack easily. All around her she could hear the Crowd gasping in disbelief, silently talking among themselves while watching their fight.

She's gotta to admit, This thing is fast, but after years of training with Toriel, Who is the Captain of the Underground's Royal Guard, She was used to dodging fast attacks. and despite the golem's speed and it's precise strikes and targeting, it lacks sentience, meaning that it could not adapt to match her rapid movement.

This is what Siesta and Louise were afraid of? even the human, Frisk, was more adaptable than this thing- She dodged another one of the golem's thrust- Still though, she can't just keep dodging forever, less this duel never ends. So, she jumped back and crossed her hand in front of her face and widening her stance, her eyes flashing crimson, she swung her hands beside her body causing two glowing crimson knives to appear in her hands.

"What?!" Guiche exclaimed, Followed by gasps of disbelief from the crowd, they had just witness someone who they thought was a commoner, summon two ethereal knives in her hand using magic. in the back of the crowd stood two particular students, a buxom red haired girl named Kirche, and beside her a petite blue haired girl named Tabitha, watching the duel with interest.

"So, what do you think of her?" Kirche asked her petite friend. Tabitha's answer was short and simple, "...Strong..." She said quietly.

Back, to the duel at hand, seeing the girl in front of it summoning two weapons, the golem took it as a sign of challenge and lunge forward, spear raised and ready to strike at her.

Just before the spear hit, Chara warped directly behind the golem, "My turn." she then proceeds to slash both her knives sideways, effectively splitting the golem in half.

"What was that?!"

"How did she do that?"

"That was fast!"

"Did she use **Haste**?"

"She couldn't have, there should be gust of wind if she did!"

"How could a commoner be that fast!"

That was some of the many exclamations of awe, and disbelief emanating from the crowd. Chara then turned to look at Guiche, whose face was starting to look pale. She slowly walked towards him.

"N-No, Impossible! No commoner should be able to do that!" He frantically waves his rose wands, causing more of it's petals to fall to the ground, summoning 5 more golems, each armed with a sword or a spear. "Kill her!" He yelled out.

The 5 Valkyries rushed forward, intent on ending her life, Chara simply smirks, unsummoning the knife in her left hand, she lift it up and snapped her fingers, and behind her, dozens of glowing red ethereal knives appeared, she flexes her lef arm forwards, making the floating knives to shoot forward.

3 of the knives stabbed a sword wielding Valkyrie in the head and abdomen, another one was hit in the neck, one of the spear wielding ones managed to parry several of the knives flying towards it, before Chara warped right in front of it and decapitated it.

The other 2 golems was stabbed through the abdomen, the knife piercing right through both of them as if cutting butter.

after all the golems were downed, Chara warped again right in front of Guiche, Causing him to stumble back. "M-mercy!" He stuttered out.

"Mercy? Heh." She grabbed the front of his cloak, and despite their difference in size, lifted him up.

Holding her knife in a reverse grip and pointing it at his abdomen, "You were so ready to end my life back then...Why do you think you deserve any mercy." Chara said with spite. She lowers him so they are of equal height and pointed the knife to his neck, drawing blood.

"P-please...i yield!" Tears begin to form in Guiche's eyes.

"Chara that's enough!" A voice called out to her, she turns to see Louise and Siesta approach her from within the crowd. "He's had enough, just stop it..." Louise said softly.

Chara turned back to the cowering Guiche, She then leaned forward and whispered to his ear, "You know what would happen if she didn't stop me...Buddy..." She then leans back a bit, causing Guiche to clearly see her red glowing eyes. "**You'd be dead where you stand..."** She let's go of his cloak, causing him to fall on his behind, And a visible stain on his pants.

When she turned back to Louise and Siesta, It was with a cheerful smile and a small wave.

"Sup."

* * *

**A\N: And Done! **

**So...how was it? that was my first try at a fight scene, i still think it was some what lacking.**

**Anyways, sorry for the relatively short chapter, i've been occupied with family events so i didn't have as much time to write.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, and also, Wow! 80 people read my story and decided that they would follow it! Thanks guys!**

**Please leave your opinions in the review section, and if there was any mistake in my writing, feel free to point it out, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Alright then, that's that.**

**See you guys next week!**

**Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again!** **Sorry for the late update, got occupied with a lot of things.**

**Nevertheless, w****elcome back to another Chapter of 'Dreemurr of Zero'**

**Wow...this story's almost at 100 followers, i didn't think this many people would like it...**

**You know, i looked back to the first chapter of this story and i noticed a LOT of grammar and capitalizing mistakes, maybe i should rewrite the first chapter someday...**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please leave your opinion of it in the review.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Both FoZ and The storyshift undertale AU belongs to their respective creators.**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"You know what would've happened if she didn't stop me...Buddy..."_

_She then leans back a bit, causing Guiche to clearly see her red Glowing eyes._

_"**You'd be dead where you stand..."**_

* * *

**_The Headmaster's Office_**

On top of one of the Academy towers lies the Headmasters Office. Inside, three figures are seen observing a Crystal ball, Professor Colbert, Headmaster Osmond, and the Headmaster's secretary, Miss Longueville. within the Crystal shows the Duel currently happening at the Vestri Court.

"I thought duels were forbidden on academy grounds." Miss Longueville exclaimed.

"W-well, yes i suppose so," Colbert coughed awkwardly into his hand before answering, "Specifically, the rules forbid aristocrats or any member of nobility to fight a serious duel due to the damage either would cause to themselves and the property. however," And this is where Colbert released another sigh, "A noble having a duel with a commoner...or familiar, as the case may be, technically isn't considered as illegal or rule breaking simply because it hasn't happened before."

Miss Longueville sucked in her tongue and gave an annoyed grunt. The professor and headmaster did so as well, at least inside their head, they had practice in holding in their reactions from many years of dealing with the inner nobility. They turned back to the crystal., and what they saw shocked them.

They watched with bated breath as they see Louise's Familiar weave through Guiche's valkyries easily, dodging all of their attack, before releasing small gasps of disbelief when they saw how she summoned two glowing knives unto her hand, seemingly using magic, and begin counterattacking the valkyries, warping before dispatching them with fluid and precise attacks, summoning more knives behind her and launching them towards the remaining Valkyries, effectively destroying them.

"She is quite skilled for a so called commoner..." Miss Longueville said.

They then see the Girl approach the cowering Guiche brandishing her knife before lifting him up with one hand, displaying a surprising amount of strength, and then proceeding to poke her knife to the nobles neck causing blood to flow through the small wound.

They were worried that the girl might actually kill him, before Sighing in relief when they saw Miss Valliere call out and approach the girl alongside one of the academy maids.

The girl let go of Guiche, causing him to fall on his behind before turning to miss Valliere and the maid and waving at them. the crystal ball stopped projecting.

"It seems your assumption might be true after all Mister Colbert." Osmond said.

"Still...A void mage after 6000 years, the opportunities for study this would ope-"

"I would like that the both of you to keep this information a secret." Osmond interrupted.

"Why sir? If i may ask." Asked Longueville.

"To keep miss Valliere save. many nobles will jump at the chance to acquire her powers to use for their advantage, be it to gain power or position, and so that if we are wrong about this, she would not be executed for heresy."

Colbert and Longueville nodded. Osmond then continue, "If it is possible i would like to inform Miss valliere of this development myself, So, Professor Colbert, if you can, please bring Miss valliere and her familiar here tommorow afternoon." He said.

"Understood sir." Colbert nodded in affirmation.

"I will also keep this a secret." Said Longueville.

Osmond nodded at them with a small smile.

_It seems that interesting times are ahead._

* * *

**_After the Duel: at Louise's room._**

After the duel at the Vestri court, Louise, Chara, And Siesta all went to Louise's room to talk. relief can be seen on both Siesta's and Louise's face, Siesta because she won't be fired and or be killed, and Louise because her familiar and friend didn't get hurt.

When they arrived at Louise's room, Siesta finally broke the silence, "Chara that was amazing! How were you able to do that?" She asked.

Chara shrugged, "Magic remember?" As if to remind her she summoned another knife and made it float above her hand, "And also, my mother was the Captain of the Royal Guard from where i came from, she always teaches me how to properly use my magic in combat." She explained.

"Oh, right you did mention that..." Louise said, "That explains how you fight so well, it looked liked those golems were nothing to you!"

"Meh, i'm used to dodging faster attacks." she shrugged, then a look of realization appeared on her face, "Oh, right i forgot, Siesta, i promised you i would teach you some of my worlds magic right?" She asked.

Siesta visibly brightened at this, "Yes you did! Are we going to try it now?"

"Wait, you can teach her how to use your 'soul magic'?" Louise asked, "Can you teach me too?"

Chara is then reminded of Louise's inaptitude with her magic, the reason why she is dubbed 'Louise the Zero'

"Sure, here, hold my hand, we're gonna need somewhere secluded for this." She lends her hands to Louise and Siesta.

Louise grabbed her hand, while Siesta only looked at it in confusion, "What are you about to do?" She asked.

Chara smirked, "Grab my hand and i'll show you."

Siesta grabbed her hand, "Alright, here we go!"

Suddenly, it was like the world around them was spinning, all went black before they blinked and find themselves at a clearing of the forest surrounding the academy.

"W-what was that? why am i so dizzy?" Siesta asked while steadying herself.

"It's one of her abilities, Kind of like teleportation." Said Louise, "It still makes me dizzy for a while."

"I told you, you'll get used to it." Chara said nonchalantly, "Alright, now i'm going to try something my mother told me when teaching me how to manifest my soul." She closed her eyes and focused on the warm feeling of her soul, when she finds it, she wills it to appear.

Louise and Siesta looked in astonishment as a red light came out from Chara's chest, an outline of a heart can be seen in it. "See this light? This is my soul. the very culmination of my being." She explained.

"There are several colors when it comes to a human's soul, this colors determine the soul's trait*****, as you can see the color of my soul is red, red signifies the Trait of determination."

"What other colors are there?" Louise asked.

"Well aside from red, there are: Green, Which is kindness, the kind of magic associated with this trait is Healing and Support magic. allowing the user to create barriers and heals wounds.

Cyan, which is Patience, This trait can form ropes or strings made out of their magic to bind their enemies, this ropes are able to stick on to the enemy and is able to cut through them like a sword if they move or if it's yanked. and under extremely rare circumstances, can slow down the time of people and objects around them.

Purple, which is Perseverance, this trait allows it's user to amplify their strength, fire a beam of energy made of their magic, or if the user is skilled enough, form a weapon made of their magic.

Blue which is Integrity, A person with this trait could spawn weapons to use in battle, similar to the Perseverance trait, but mastering the powers of this trait is the hardest.

There is also Yellow, which is Justice, This Trait has the ability to summon any ranged weapons that is suitable for the person like bows or a rifle or even projectiles which can be launched at the enemy, acting similarly like high-speed bullets.

Orange, which is Bravery, This trait can also allow the user to form a weapon using magic, and also spawn magic and throw it at their enemies as a blast, similar to a bomb."

Finishing her explanation she noticed the Looks of awe on Siesta's and Louise's face. Then Louise spoke up, "Wait, you haven't told us your traits powers."

"Hold on, i'm getting there." Chara said.

"Then there is Red, Which is, as i said, Determination, arguably the strongest soul trait there is, although users of this trait are very rare, aside from me, the only people i know that has a Determination trait is myself, And another person whose name should be forgotten." She said that last part with a hint of venom in her voice.

Both Louise and Siesta shared a concerned look at each other. "Chara...Are you alright?" Siesta asked softly.

"No, it's nothing, just a very bad memory." She answered.

"Anyway, the user of this trait has the abilties to Create weapons made of magic, They also have the ability of regeneration, meaning that any wound they got from battle can heal itself almost instantly. Even if the user is at the edge of death, they could return to battle with max health if they are determined enough. They could also imbue their body with magic, greatly enhancing their strength. for example," Chara lifted her hand and willed her magic to flow into it, causing her hand to glow a bright red.

"Here my hand is coated with my magic, if i were to punch a tree right now, i would be able to destroy it easily." She proceeds to punch a tree with her bare hands.

Louise expected the tree to remain standing, but to her shock, Chara's fist punched a straight hole through the tree.

"See?"

"That's amazing!" Siesta exclaimed, "And you say that we could learn to do this?!"

"Yep." Chara said simply, "Alright, i'm gonna try to manifest your soul, so we could see what kind of trait you have."

"Louise, come here." She beckoned Louise forward, "I'm gonna use my soul to try and usher yours to come out." She explained.

She then manifested the red light that represented her soul, she then held it closer to Louise's chest.

"Close your eyes and try to search for your soul, when you find it you should feel something like warmth spreading around your body, my own soul should be able to guide you." Chara said.

Louise closed her eyes and focused, she looked inside herself, after a few minutes, she almost stopped, when she suddenly felt a warm feeling similar to the warmth that came from Chara's soul in her chest.

"Chara! i think i can feel it!" Louise said excitedly.

"Alright, focus on that feeling, and imagine pushing it out of your chest."

Louise then willed the feeling forward and held her hand out, after that she opened her eyes and saw a light hovering on her hand, glowing a mix of bright purple and red, with a hint of magenta in the centre.

"Nice work, you sucessfully manifested your soul!" Chara said cheerfully. and then she looked at the light in Louise's hand.

"It seems to me that you have two soul traits, Perseverance and...Determination?!" Chara exclaimed in shock, having two soul traits is rare by itself, but to also having Determination as one of it is even more so.

"Wait, didn't you say that Determination is the strongest soul trait?" Siesta asked.

Louise is astonished, "Does this mean i can do the same things you do? sumoning my own weapons and all that?" She asked.

"Yes, and you having the same soul trait as mine will make it easier to train you." Chara said.

"Well Siesta, your turn." She beckoned Siesta forward.

"Remember what i said to Louise, close your eyes and search for your souls warmth, tell me once you find it." Chara said.

Siesta did the same thing Louise did, she closed her eyes and with the help of Chara's soul found a warm sensation in her chest, "i feel something..." She said.

"Alright, focus on that feeling, and try to imagine pushing it out of your chest."

She willed the warm feeling in her chest to appear in front of her, and with the help of Chara's soul, a bright green light mixed with cyan formed in her hands, "Is this my soul?" She asked.

"Yep, and...Wow really? what are the chances..." Chara slowly shook her head, "Looks like you also got two soul traits, which is...Patience and Kindness, that's actually pretty fitting for you." She said.

Siesta look at the bright light in her hand with astonishment, "This means that i can do 'soul magic' right?"

"Yep, actually..." Chara looked to both Louise and Siesta, "With the two of you having two soul traits, your magical capabilities should be stronger than average, especially you Louise, having Determination as one of your soul trait."

Louise then realized something, she has the -Arguably, according to Chara- strongest soul trait there is, that means when she masters it, no one will be able to call her a zero anymore!

"So how do we start?" She asked excitedly.

Chara let a small smile show on her face, "Alright, let's start with a basic spell called 'soul barrier**'*,** This is a defensive spell that can be used by all traits, so it should be easy for you two to handle."

"How does this barrier work?" Siesta asked.

"It works sorta like an invisible shield, it should be able to protect you from any damages for a limited time," Chara then gathered her souls magical energy and made it so it covered her entire body, causing it to give a faint crimson glow.

"See this small glow?" Both Siesta and Louise nodded, "Okay, Siesta, grab that pebble near your feet and throw it at me." She ordered.

Siesta did so, and then she throws the pebble straight at her head, only to watch as a small flash of light was emitted from the pebbles point of impact, before seeing the pebble bounce off Chara's head with the girl not showing any signs of pain.

Chara smirks, "As you can see, my barrier managed to protect me," Then her expression turns serious, "But this doesn't mean it will negate every damage that hits you, a strong enough attack can still break through it." She explained.

"Okay now follow my instructions, remember that the warm feeling your soul gave out in your chest? that is your souls magic, now imagine it spreading all over your body, and then picture that energy forming a layer above your skin."

Louise tried to do as she's told, she pictured her soul and willed it to spread, and forming a layer of energy on her skin, after a few more seconds, a faint magenta light begin to appear, spreading from her chest across her body.

"Is it working?" She asked.

Chara shrugged, "Well one way to find out." She then lifted a decent sized rock and throws it straight at Louise.

"Wait - Wait!" Louise Shielded her face with her arms, expecting the rocks impact to injure her, but to her surprise, she only felt a slight tap on her forearm.

"Well, looks like you did it, you successfully formed a barrier using soul magic." She congratulated her, then they both turned to siesta, "Siesta! did you do-"

Chara stopped mid sentence, because in front of them Siesta stood,and instead of having a the magic acting as another layer of protective skin, she was instead surrounded by a very bright dome like green barrier.

"Did i do it correctly? this seem different..." She asked confusedly.

"Siesta...How the heck did you...?"

"I did exactly what you said, but the light just keep expanding outward!" She said.

Chara then punched the dome barrier a few times to test it's strength, "This is very sturdy, and on your first try! Nice work." she said cheerfully.

Louise pouted a bit, "Oh come on! How come i only managed to get a small barrier while she gets that!"

"Well...I did say that the Kindness trait's primary ability is barrier making, maybe it's got something to do with that."

Suddenly the dome surrounding Siesta's body begin to flicker, With the maid herself swaying inside it, "I feel a bit lightheaded..."

"Whoa there!" Chara helped her steady herself, "Looked like you overexerted your self, i guess that's enough for today, where do you usually sleep at Siesta?"

"At the Servant's quarters..." She said before finnaly fainting.

"What's wrong with her?" Louise asked.

"Well, when you strain your souls magic too much, this sort of thing happens, when i trained back with mother this used to happen to me too, She just needs some rest and she'll be fine." Chara explained, "Alright, grab my hand cause we're gonna take a shortcut."

Louise groaned, "Can't we just walk normally...?" Even though she said this she still grabs her hand.

Chara chuckled, "Hehe, nope."

And then the familiar sight of the world begining to spin around them appeared before they suddenly fin themselves directly in front of the Servant's quarters door.

"Ugh..." Louise groaned out, "I think i'm going to go to my room ahead of you, i need some rest too..."

"Sure go ahead, i'll there." Louise then turned and went ahead to her room.

Chara turned back to the door and knocked on it. She waited a few second before an older brown haired maid opened the door.

"Oh my! Siesta! Young miss what happened to her?" The maid asked her.

"You don't need to worry about it, she just overexerted herself, she should be find with a little rest" Chara reassured the maid.

"Very well then, thank you for bringing her here miss...?"

"Chara, Chara Dreemurr."

"Alright Miss Dreemurr, thank you for bringing her here, i'll make sure she gets enough sleep."

With that Chara lend Siesta to the older maid, who then brought her inside and closed the door, Chara managed to faintly hear the maids voice before the door closed.

"Oh Siesta, you always push yourself too hard..."

Chara then turned around and decided to take another shortcut to Louise's room, When she got there she went inside, and found a small mattress instead of the hay pile she slept in yesterday, She smiled a little at this.

She turned and faced the sleeping face of Louise, "Thanks for the bed Louise." She whispered to her ears.

She then undressed her jacket and laid down on the mattress, "Hopefully there won't be anymore nightmares..."

She then closed her eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well That's done, Professor Colbert, Headmaster Osmond, and the Secretary Longueville learns of Louise's true affinity, Siesta and Louise manifested their souls and found their traits, and Chara finally gets a bed :D**

***Imagine something like aura from RWBY, also if anyone asks why Chara still get's killed by Genocide frisk even though she has this ability, Frisk's attack deals 999999999 -something damage, i'm pretty sure that would break through any barrier.**

**Yes, you might have noticed that i used Glitchtale's -Which is created by the extremely talented Camila Cuevas -Interpretation of soul traits and their individual abilities, all credit on that goes to her.**

**Anyway, i know a chapter of this length isn't really worth the wait, especially since this was supposed to come out on monday, so sorry about that.**

**I****'m gonna give a heads up to you guys, i'm gonna be having a tight schedule next week, so there's another chapter that's going to come out late.**

**Thanks for the Reviews, Follows, And Favorites so far, expect another chapter by the nex saturday, or as late as the week after that.**

**See you later readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for another late chapter, ****I've been occupied with some family stuff so i can't write as much anymore.**

**Anyways enjoy reading this chapter. (Sorry if it's a bit shorter than usual.)**

**Also i want to apologize again for not updating for a few weeks.**

**The next chapter will come out soon i promise, i just need you guys to be a bit more patient.**

**Reviews and critism are always welcomed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar Of Zero and Undertale (Storyshift), they belong to their respective creators.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

_Last time:_

_When Chara arrived at Louise's room, she went inside and found a small mattress instead of the hay pile she slept in yesterday. she smiled a little bit at this._

_she turned and faced the sleeping face of Louise, "Thanks for the bed Louise." She whispered to her ears. __she then undressed her jacket and laid down upon the mattress, "Hopefully there won't be anymore nightmares..."_

_She closed her eyes and fell asleep_

* * *

Louise woke up early that morning, looking to the right she saw the sleeping figure of Chara, deciding to let her sleep in, Louise quietly prepared herself for today's classes, after getting dressed and grabbing her wand she went outside and shut the door quietly.

On her way to class, she experimented a bit with her soul magic, focusing it to gather around her hand, causing it to faintly glow, smiling to herself she arrives at class taking a seat near the front she opens her notebook and sits there patiently awaiting for class to start. after everyone has arrived in class the professor proceeds to introduce herself to the class.

"Good morning class, my name is Ms. Chevreuse, and i have been appointed to the Tristain Academy of Magic for the year. My element of expertise is earth and my runic name is Chevreuse the Red Moon. I will be teaching you about earth-based magic for this year." Said Ms. Chevreuse, "Now can anyone tell me what are the four known major elements of magic?" She asked.

Louise saw Guiche standing up to answer the professors question. With a little flair of his hair and a flicking the rose in his hand he answers, "The four elements are earth, water, fire, and air. the element that i am able to cast just so happens to be earth, Just like you professor, My name is Guiche De Grammont, My runic name is the Bronze."

The professor replies to him, "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Grammont," She then proceeds with the lesson, "Earth magic is very important as it is involved in the revitalization of all things. And for me to demonstrate that to you, i will have you all remember a basic alchemy spell." The professor then places some rocks on her podium and pulls out her wand casting the spell on the rocks causing them to transform into a metallic object looking similar to gold. All the students, including Louise, gasp while Kirche stands up with suprise and asked if the object is indeed gold while pointing at it.

Professor Chevreuse replies with a no and explained that the object is actually brass, Causing Kirche to sit back down with a small look of disappointment on her face, The professor then says "I'll have one of you try it now," She looks around for a second before she points at Louise, "How about you, come now upfront."

All the other students in the class gasp and start to panic a little once they see that the professor has called upon the one student in the whole academy whose spells always end up in an explosion.

"What is your name miss?" The professor asks. to which Louise replies, "My name is Louise, Louise De La Valliere," And stands up.

Louise sees Guiche Immediately standing up and raising his hand while calling out to the professor. The professor turns to look at the student that called out to her and asked, "Is something the matter, Mr Grammont?"

Guiche replies with a slight grimace, "Pardon me professor but i think it would be better not to call on her," All the other students nodded in agreement with what he said, much to Louise's irritation.

Kirche also stood up and shouts out, "It's dangerous! having her cast that spell wouldn't end well for any of us! If you're gonna call some one to cast the spell it would be better if it was me instead of Louise."

Ms. Chevreuse looks confused before asking her, "Dangerous? How in Brimir's name could simple alchemy be dangerous?"

The longer the conversation between Kirche and the professor went on, the more irritated Louise become until she finally exclaimed, "I'll cast the spell! just let me do it!"

The students begin to panic more and get even more nervous with Louise's determined shout of wanting to cast the spell. as Louise approaches the podium from her seat, all the students start scooting back as far as they can from her, she even saw Tabitha walk out of the classroom while reading a book, already knowing what would happen.

Once she reaches the podium, she pulls her wand out preparing to cast the spell, when Kirche speaks out her, "Louise, just stop it before it's to late! we all know how this is going to end!" She said.

"Just be quiet! i know i can do this!" Louise replies, she then looks to the professor for instructions. "Alright then, think hard about the metal you want to transform these rocks into and say 'Rel In Yan'," The professor said.

Louise nods at her, she then pointed her wand and chanted the incantations, she felt the familiar feeling of her Willpower flowing through her, she decided to add a bit of her soul magic alongside her Willpower when chanting.

When the spell was finally casted, at first nothing happened, before the tip of her wand glowed red, the rocks following soon after, the entire class looked with awe and surprise as the rocks glow started to fade and transformed into a metal similar to the one Ms. Chevreuse transmuted into.

Louise herself looked in awe as she succeeded in casting the spell, _'I did it...it worked!' _she thought with glee.

"Oh my," Exclaimed Ms. Chevereuse, "Is this what i think it is?" She pulled out her own wand before casting an analyzing spell on the newly transmuted object. after a few seconds she turned to Louise, "Well Ms. Valliere, it seems that you have successfully transmuted the rocks into solid gold!" She said cheerfully.

The professors statement caused several mixed reactions:

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Said a brown haired student.

"Impossible! the zero actually casted a spell successfully!" said another.

"Well Valliere, i guess there _is _a first time for everything." Which surprisingly came from Guiche.

"At least or once there's no explosions..." Said Kirche.

Louise smiled to herself and mentally cheered, she managed to transmute some rocks into gold! and on her first try too!

But her internal cheering stopped when a student called out, "Why are those still glowing?"

Everyone turned to look back at the transmuted gold, seeing that the golds glow started to blink rapidly getting faster each second.

Louise paled a little realizing what this might mean, and Guiche seeing the expression on her face also realized whats about to happen.

"DUCK AND COVER!"

And that's when a bright flash enveloped the entire classroom.

* * *

When Chara woke up that morning she definitely didn't think that she would hear an explosion, slowly blinking she grabbed her jacket before looking around and seeing that Louise isn't on her bed, she noticed how bright it is outside and looked at the clock.

_'Whoa, must've been more tired than i thought.', _Stretching her body a bit, she went to open the door and made her way to the dining hall looking for some brunch.

On her way there she saw Siesta up and about walking through the Academies' Hallways and decided to greet her.

"Hey Siesta." She greeted her.

The Maid stumbled a bit in her steps, startled at the sudden greeting, sighing to herself when she saw who it was that greeted her, "Hello to you too Chara,"

"Are you feeling okay after yesterday?" Chara asked.

"I'm fine," She answered, "I was a bit dizzy after i woke up, but after a while it went away."

"Well alright then, glad nothing else happened to you" Chara said, "By the way, what's with that explosion earlier?" she asked.

Siesta shrugged, "If i have to guess, i would say that the explosion was caused by Louise, the sound did came from one of the classrooms, and her magic always tend to end with an explosion."

"Oh right, she did mention that yesterday."

"Chara, by any chance are you going to the Dining hall?" Siesta asked.

Chara nodded, "Yeah actually, i was gonna grab a quick meal or two, what's up?" She asked.

"Well could we use one of your shortcuts to get there? i woke up a bit late and it's almost lunch time for the students, us servants are supposed to eat lunch before the students come. so could you?" She asked her.

"Okay then, here hold my hand." She lends her hand to Siesta, who grabs it, and started to walk a few seconds before turning around a corner. and then the familiar sight of the world shifting and turning around them, along with the familiar feeling of slight dizziness that came with them.

"We're here." Exclaimed Chara.

Siesta steadied herself a little, "Well, looks like i'm getting used to that." She said.

Chara takes a look around the dining hall, noticing how it's empty compared to yesterday when the place was packed full of students.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen, Mr Marteau should have something for us to eat." Siesta said as she walks toward the Dining Hall kitchens. Chara turned to her and followed.

Inside the Kitchens, Chara saw a few servants cleaning dishes and preparing the meals for the students, overseeing them was a tall and well rounded brown haired man with thick eyebrows and beard, the man was wearing a chef's uniform, complete with a white chef hat, a white double-breasted jacket with rolled sleeves, pants, apron, and what appears to be a red scarf draped along his neck, she then turns to siesta, "So who's the big guy?" She asked her.

"Oh, that's Mr Marteau, he is the head chef of this academy, he's been working here for a very long time and is highly respected by nobles and commoner alike, let's go talk to him." Siesta then walked to the chef, "Good afternoon Mr. Marteau." She greeted him.

"Hmm?" Marteau turned to look at who had greeted him, "Oh! Siesta! up late again i see." He chided her, causing her to blush with embarrassment.

"Forgive my lateness sir." She said meekly, Marteau then patted her shoulder, "It's alright Siesta, just try not let it happen again, tardiness is bad y'know." Siesta nodded at him.

Marteau then finally Noticed Chara standing a bit behind Siesta, "Ah! Welcome to the kitchen our blade!" He greeted her. causing almost all the servants currently working to turn their way.

"Thank you?" She said before moticing how all the servants were looking at her, "Siesta, care to tell me what's this is all about?" she asked Siesta.

Marteau answered her, "Well, Us servants saw how you saved a siesta from a noble and risked your life for her. despite you being a noble yourself. Not many nobles have treated a commoner as good as you before. so we like to thank you for your kindness." He said with a small bow.

Chara waved a hand in front of her, "There's no need for that, thank you. And besides, i'm not a noble." She said.

Her words caused Marteau and the Servants apart from siesta to look dumbfounded.

"Truly? You are not a noble? But you summoned those Knives using magic did you not?" He asked her.

"Yeah, where i come from, just because you can use magic, doesn't necessarily mean your a noble." She explained, "And also, The magic that i used can be learn by everyone."

"What?!" Everyone in the kitchen- besides Siesta -gasped in unison.

"Really? anyone can learn magic where you come from?" Asked one of the kitchen staff.

"Yep, Siesta, why don't you demonstrate for them." She tells Siesta.

Everyones gaze immediately turn to Siesta, who's blushing from the sudden attention. Marteau was the first one to speak up, "Siesta, is this true? She taught you how to use magic?" Marteau asks her.

Instead of answering she nodded, before lifting her hand up and focusing her Souls magical energy and willed it to flow into it, causing an orb of green mixed with cyan light to appear, floating in her hand.

Gasps of awe and surprise came from Marteau and the servants, for them, seeing a fellow commoner using magic was almost an impossible sight, but here there lay the proof right in front of them.

"Well, colour me amazed," Marteau breaths out, before a contemplative look fell on his face, "Something like this could turn the power scale of the world, tell us our blade, where do you come from?" He asks her.

"Let's just say i'm from a land that's very-very far away...that you can't reach it no matter how far you travel in the map." She answered.

"I see our blade."

"Please, i'm not one for titles like that, Just call me Chara, cause that's my name." She tells him.

Marteau chuckled a bit, "Of course, then Ms. Chara. we would like to thank you for your kindness towards our little Siesta with a feast! so please, take a seat." He showed Chara to a seat.

Chara sat down on the chair with a small smile, Siesta sitting next to her, One of the servants promptly brought her a bowl of warm stew and soft white bread.

"Thank you for the meal!" She said.

"I hope you enjoy it our blade, Today's stew is extra special." Marteau declared. Chara curiously lifted a spoonful to her mouth, before a nother smile curld on her face.

"This is delicious!" Chara exclaimed with a happy tone.

"Well of course. That stew is made with my own special ingredient." Marteau stated proudly.

"And all those Students get to enjoy this every day? it's kinda unfair."

Marteau snorted loudly at Chara's comment.

"Haha! Sure, they can use magic, making pots and pans or castles from dirt, conjuring up precious gems, or even controlling dragons- So what! But you see, creating such a exquisite dish such as this like this has a magic of it's own! wouldn't you agree Chara?"

Chara nodded with a soft smile at this, remembering the days when Toriel used to make the best pies, "That's true, everyone can learn anything. But not everyone can create something new. That needs talent and Determination."

"A fine lad you are Chara! you are always welcome here with open arms!" He said Cheerfully.

Another genuine smile sprouted on her face, maybe this world won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**_Back with Louise, 10 minutes prior _**

As the dust within the classroom begin to dissipate, the result of her spell's explosion are now visible to everyone.

Tables were broken, chairs are overturned, and the only half of the podium remains after the explosion. All the students looks worse for ware, but fortunately none of them were injured, the worst they got was some dust on their clothes, apart from the professor herself, who is lying against the chalkboard with swirls in her eyes, it seems the shock caused by the sudden explosion overwhelmed her.

*cough*"I knew something like this would happen..." Murmured Kirche.

"What the heck Louise? were you _trying_ to kill us?" exclaimed a student.

"Yeah! Lucky no one got hurt." Said another.

"Well, i won't say no one." Said Guiche pointing at the unconscious form of the professor. Causing Louise to look guiltily at the professor.

Tabitha who waited outside during the whole ordeal, went back inside to check on the professor, "...In shock." She said quietly, before pointing at Kirche, "Help bring to Infirmary."

Kirche nodded and casted a levitation spell on the professor.

"I'll come too, i do need to apologize." Said Louise.

Tabitha nodded, and the three of them began to walk to the infirmary.

"You know Louise," Kirche started, "I actually thought you managed to finally cast a spell without anything blowing up, but i guess you're still a zero." She said teasingly.

Irritated, Louise said, "I almost had it okay? i just...lost concentration for a moment."

Kirche only smiled mockingly, "Whatever you say Louise, Whatever you say."

They finally arrived at the infirmary, inside, they see the academy Nurse tending to a student laying on a bed. Louise called out to her, "Nurse! Over here please!"

The nurse turned their way and gasped when she saw the floating form of Ms. Chevreuse, "Oh my! what happened?" She asked.

Tabitha answered her, "Accident." She pointed at Louise with her staff, "Explosion."

The nurse gave a sigh when she heard this, "Really Ms. Valliere, you need to learn to control your magic soon or else this might keep happening." She said exasperatedly. "Here, lay her down on one of the beds." She told them.

Kirche floated the professor gently on the bed. The nurse then examined the professor. "Well, physically she's fine, but it seems that she's in shock, she'll be up and about after a little rest, you three may go, it's almost lunch is it not?" She tells them.

The three of them nodded, Kirche and Tabitha left first, but Louise stayed behind. "Nurse?" She said quietly.

"Yes? what is it?"

"When she wakes up, can you tell her i said sorry?" Louise asked.

The nurses eyes softened at this, "Don't worry Ms. Valliere, i'll make sure that she knows that you apologized. you may go now."

Louise nodded and went outside, seeing as this is lunchtime, She decided to go to the Dining Hall.

* * *

_**At The Dining Hall**_

After she finished eating with the servants, Chara decided to walk around a bit. While doing so, she saw Louise walking towards the direction of the Dining hall, a dejected look on her face.

Chara decided to confront her, she walked towards her for a bit before putting her hand on Louise's shoulder. Startling her.

"Hey!"

"Gah!" Feeling a hand on her shoulder Louise quickly turned around, only to see the grinning face of Chara greeting her.

"Don't do that! You startled me!" She said indignantly.

Chara only chuckled a little, "Your own fault for not paying attention." Then a look of curiosity came on her face, "So...what's with the glum look?" She asked Louise with a hint of concern in her voice.

"There was an accident at class," She said slowly.

"Does it have anything to do with the explosion i heard this morning?" Chara asked.

Louise sighed, "Yes, it does. i was trying to cast a simple transmutation spell to turn a rock in to gold."

"I'm guessing it didn't work?"

"It actually did for a while." She said.

"Care to explain?" Chara asked.

"So, usually whenever i try to cast a spell it ends up with an explosion, but this time i tried something different, i don't remember if i mentioned this before but Halkeginia's magic uses willpower to be casted, and since willpower is almost the same as Determination, i tried mixing some of my Souls magic along side my willpower when casting the spell." She explained.

Chara nodded, letting her continue.

"At first it worked! The rock turned into solid gold, but after a few seconds, the gold started blinking with red light before it finally exploded."

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"Only the professor, who was close to the explosion, but fortunately it was mostly just shock."

Chara nodded, before a contemplative look came on her face, "I think your problem is control, maybe you poured too much magic into your spell without knowing it."

Louise looked confused, "But if it's that, then i should be feeling tired right now, but i feel fine."

Chara shrugged, "Then that means you have much more, what did you call it? 'Willpower" Then average, so how about this, after you finish with the rest of your classes meet me back at your room, I'll teleport us back to our training spot, and then we'll work on your control, Sound okay to you?" Chara suggested.

Louise nodded, "Alright, I'll be meeting you there then."

Chara then turned to continue strolling around the academy, but not before giving a last wave to Louise, "Enjoy your lunch! I heard today's stew is gonna be extra special." And with that she was gone.

Louise continued on her way to the Dining hall, looking forward to the training session she will have this evening.

* * *

**A/N: And done!**

**So...How was that? Was it good? Bad? Average? Feel free to give your opinion in the review section.**

**Thank you for the all the reviews, follows, and favorites, so far, i really appreciate it.**

**And as i have mentioned on the above A/N, i won't be able to Update weekly as i used to, so instead expect some periodical random updates, i'll still try to not go over a month without updates, cause i also hate when authors of the stories that i read does that.**

**Anyway, i guess this is it, see you again later.**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So...hello everyone. been a while huh? around 2 months to be exact.**

**i've been busy recently with school and stuff so i wasn't able to write.**

**First months of 11th grade was really hard on me...**

**Man...I feel like such a hypocrite for not updating in a while...but that's life i guess.**

**Sorry about that, but here i am today with another chapter of this story.**

**And if any of you are wondering, i'm not abandoning this story anytime soon.** **But do expect longer updates from now on.**

**Here we go, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time_

_"Enjoy your lunch! I heard today's stew is extra special!"_

_Louise continued on her way to the Dining hall, looking forward to the training session she will have this evening._

* * *

**_Louise's Room_**

Right after Louise finished her stew- Which does seem to be tastier than usual- She went on back to her room for her training session, Inside she finds Chara lying on top of her Mattress staring up at the ceiling.

After a few seconds, Chara finally notices her, "Oh! Hey Louise, Didn't think you would be back so early." She said with a smile before standing up, "So how was the stew? Pretty good right?" She asks Louise.

Louise nodded, "Yes, it was." She simply said.

"So... since your the only one here, I'm guessing Siesta's not joining us today?" Chara asks.

"No, I asked her but she said that she needed to catch up on her work due to yesterday, so she couldn't come." Louise explained.

"Welp, That's a shame." Chara shrugged, " So, you ready?" She asks her as she lends her hand.

Louise nodded and took her hand, "Let's go."

The sensation of the world distorting around her as she warped is beginning feel familiar to her, and in a blink of an eye, the both of them find themselves in a familiar clearing of the forest around The Academy.

"Here we are." Chara said, before turning to face Louise, who only seemed disoriented instead of feeling nauseous, "Well look at that, Guess your getting used to to warping eh?"

Louise nodded, "Yeah, it's not as bad as when you first warped with me."

Chara clapped her hands, "Alright, today we're going to work on control, you said you were trying to mix soul magic with your worlds magic?" She asked.

"Yes, when i tried to transmute some pebble into gold." Louise Explained.

"Can you try doing it again? i wan't to see the process." Chara then picks up a nearby pebble, "Here, try turning this into gold."

"Alright, but can you just put it back down? and also take a couple steps back, I don't wanna risk it exploding on you."

"Sure thing." Chara lays the pebble down and took a few steps back, "When your ready."

Louise pointed her wand at the pebble before she channeled her magic, "Rel In Yan" And the tip of her wand started glowing, but before the spell was fully casted, she did the same thing she did at class and channeled some of her Soul magic, causing the glow to turn from a soft white to a brilliant red glow.

Chara watched with intrigue as the pebble began glowing as well, the glow started to fade a little bit, before revealing a gold nugget replacing the pebble.

"Woah, that's cool." She said in wonder, but before she could comment further, the gold began rapidly blinking red lights, "Oh no! Chara Look out!" Louise yelled out.

"Oh shoot!" Chara lifted her arm and focused her magic to create a protective barrier around her body, despite this and being a few steps away from the gold, she still got blown away by a few feet by the explosion, although she managed not to fall.

"Well that was something." Chara said as she pats away the dust from her jacket, "There was definitely too much power put in that spell."

Louise looked confused, "But i don't feel tired at all!" She said.

"I already said that you might have a larger pool of Willpower, not counting the extra magical power from your soul trait being Determination." She explained.

Chara then pondered for a moment, "Alright how about this, do you know any high tier spells?" She asked.

"A few, why?"

"Try casting one of them, Maybe you have trouble doing basic magic because you have too much willpower, and as a result you keep causing explosions because you are overcharging the spell." Chara explained.

Louise looks thoughtful for a moment, "Alright, i'll try." She prepares her wand and pointed it up.

"What spell are you going to cast?"

"It's a square class fire spell called Blaze Inferno, A square class spell." Louise explained,

"Get behind me" She tells her.

As Chara steps a few feets behind her, Louise started her chant, "Coruscare Infernum" She Poured as much Willpower into the spell.

When she looks back at this moment, she will always remember the feeling of heat on her face as a large gout of flames Spirals from the tip of her wand, Illuminating the forest for a moment before dissipating. A feeling of pride swelled inside her.

"I-i did it, I managed to cast an actual spell!" Louise cheered with a genuine smile on her face.

"See? I told you, the reason for most of your explosions are overcharged spells," Chara said, "Now, since we know your actually capable of casting high tier spells, we need to work on your control so you can cast basic ones."

Still feeling happy from her successful casting, Louise turned to face her, "Alright let's do this!"

Chara gave a small laugh at that, "Well someones excited." She said.

"How can i not be? I just found out that i'm not actually a failure! Of course i'm excited!" Louise said.

"Alright-alright, let's start," She picks up another pebble, "Here, try casting the transmute spell again, but follow my instructions."

Louise nodded and pointed her wand at the pebble.

"Start chanting, but when you are channeling your willpower try to reduce the amount that you are using." Louise nodded and began chanting, "Rel In Yan." She felt the familiar drain on her willpower, She imagined the gold she want the pebble to transmute into, but now she tried to limit the amount used on her spell, it felt like she was trying to slow down a large torrent of water. The effort actually strained her concentration, causing a small bead of sweat to appear on her forehead, she can still feel her willpower flowing in great amounts into the spell, but She was Determined to succeed.

The light on her wand turned in to a familiar red, but somehow it was dimmer than usual, a small ball of red light appeared in front of her wand and slowly floated into the pebble, engulfing it.

Louise panted, her hands on her knees, the effort to limit her willpower took a toll on her, a thin layer of sweat covered her head.

"Well, i think i can safely say that you succeeded." Chara Said with a grin as she holds up the transmuted gold, no blinking lights or any sign of it going to explode, "Congrats."

"Y-yes! I did it!" Louise exclaimed, overjoyed.

"Still, if it took that much out of you just to reduce the amount of Willpower being used, then we still have a lot of work to do." Chara said.

Louise slowly nodded, "Y-yeah, *pant* that was actually harder than i *pant* thought." She said.

"I guess your done for today let's get you back to your room." Chara said as she took Louise's hand.

In a blink of an eye they find themselves back at Louise's room.

"I think i will go to the bathhouse to freshen up." Louise said as she took off her robes.

"Sure, I'm gonna go explore for a bit." Chara said.

Louise's face suddenly lit up, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot, tomorrow we're gonna go to the capital city, Tristania."

"What are we gonna do there?" Chara asked.

"Well, i thought that since your from another world, you would like to see some of the wonders and cultures from mine." Louise explained, "Plus, maybe we can buy something nice for you."

"Come on Louise, You don't have to do that for me." Chara said while rubbing the back of her head.

"It's fine, Think of it as a gift for helping me with my magic, and for showing me how to do your soul magic, okay?"

Chara sighs, "Alright - alright, if it makes you happy then i'm in."

"Okay then, have fun exploring!" With that Louise left to go to the bathhouse.

"Alright," Chara hummed, "Where to go next i wonder?"

* * *

**_With Longueville_**

While standing at the Vestri court, Longueville took a deep breath, Enjoying the fresh afternoon air. Working for Osmond was more than a little annoying, what with his lecherous attitude and that stupid little mouse of his.

But what can she do, she had a job that's needed to be done and if she has to withstand some old man trying to relive the days his youth, then so be it.

She supposed that with her having some free time tomorrow. she could head out into town, she think that she at least deserve a day off, besides she didn't think that anyone would notice if she went out for a few hours.

As she pondered, she notices someone lurking around the hallways, when she takes a closer looks, she sees that the person was the Valliere girl's familiar, so she decided to approach her.

"Hello there young lady." Her words seemed to startle the girl, "You are miss Valliere's familiar are you not?" She asked.

The girl seemed to snap out of it, "Oh, yeah, that's me, What's up?"

"I was wondering what you are doing away from Miss valliere, aren't familiars supposed to stay with their summoners's side?"

The girl shrugged, "Louise wanted to go to the bathhouse, so i decided to explore for a bit, i was actually looking for a library." She explained.

"Oh! if you wish to go to the library, just head to the hallway of the dining and turn right near the classrooms, the Library is at the right side."

The girl smiled, "Thanks for the directions," She said, before a look of realization dawned on her face, "Ah! i almost forgot! My name is Chara Dreemurr, So called Familiar to Louise, What is your name?" She asked.

"Oh my, pardon me for forgetting to introduce myself, my name is Longueville, Secretary to Headmaster Osmond, at your service." She bowed slightly.

"Well miss Longueville, thanks for the help, i really appreciate it." Chara said as she offered her hand.

"Glad to be of service." Longueville answered as she shook it, "Oh yes, before i forget, there is a forbidden section in the library which only the teachers or the headmaster himself are allowed to access, i suggest that you do not enter this section."

"Again thanks for the info." Chara began to walk to the direction of the library, "It was nice to meet you miss Longueville, Later!"

"It was nice to meet you as well miss Chara." With that Longueville decided to take another walk around the school.

It was nice having a decent talk with someone else from time to time.

* * *

**_With Chara_**

_She seems nice,_ Chara thought as she went to enter the library, but for some particular reason, she felt like Longueville wasn't really the Lady's real name, but she ignored it and entered the library.

The library itself wasn't too massive, but it was big enough to accomodate at least 45 people. she went on to speak to the librarian.

"Greetings, miss." She greeted the old librarian.

"Hello young lady, What brings you to the library this afternoon?" She asked kindly.

"I would like to read a book about the kingdoms of Halkeginia, do you know where i could find them?" Chara asked.

"That would be in the 3rd row of section A, you should find it there."

Chara nodded in appreciation, "Thank you miss."

"Anytime young lady." Chara then went to section A, Finding the book she needed, a book titled "_A History of Halkeginia_" She then took a seat on one of the chairs and began to read, But then she realized something unfortunate, she wasn't able to read Halkeginias written language.

Before she could think of a solution, a faint glow on her left hand caught her attention, to her amazement as the glow faded, the words on the book turned into her language.

"Well that was convenient." She said aloud.

After that she began reading. skipping a few parts about the history of some Brimir guy, she decided to start at the part about the kingdoms.

* * *

_Tristain_

_Tristain is located northwest of Halkeginia. Northeast of it lies Germania, south of it is Gallia, and northwest of it, Albion. it is a monarchic country currently led by Queen Henrietta. It is previously led by her mother, Queen Marianne. The chancellor of Tristain is Cardinal Mazarin. A majority of the homes in Tristain are mansions or castles because most Tristanians are aristocrats. Tristanian aristocrats mainly live on mansions, while The Royal Family of Tristain resides in castles. Queen Henrietta and the rest of her family reside in a castle which serves as their residence. The education in Tristain mainly focuses on teaching students on performing magic. A professor in the Academy has a certain level and element in magic, therefore teaches students relating to his or her element. In terms of military power, Tristain is reagarded as the lowest, relying on other countries who are strong in military power._

_Germania_

_Located to the Northeast of Tristain, And also known as the Germanian Empire, Germania __is the largest kingdom in Halkeginia, and is also regarded as the strongest in terms of military might. It is often regarded as a more barbaric and down-to-earth type of country, with its men considered to be brutish. The current emperor of Germania is Emperor Albrecht III. Not all of the Nobles of Germania are Mages, as rich merchants and commoners can also become nobles if their rich enough._

_Romalia_

_Also known as the __Holy Romalian Empire, It is an empire located to the south of Gallia. The first Emperor was the Gravekeeper of Founder Brimir, Saint Forsythe. Over the years the peninsula and half of Gallia were united under King Julio Cesare but after his assassination the Gallian lands were reconquered and Romalia fell into civil war. By the current time period Romalia still controls the peninsula but it's military is still weak so it ensures it's independence by falling back on it's status as center of the Brimiric faith. The capital city of the Empire is Romalia._

_Gallia_

_L__ocated to the southeast of Tristania. And Germania on its eastern border, in the Alden Forest. It is the second largest country in Halkeginia. Within the Gallia Royal Family, murders and assassination attempts have led to an unstable royalty. There is a city named La Rochelle in the mountains, which is a major port. It's capital is Versailles, and it's current leader is Joseph De Gallia._

_Albion_

_Also known as the White Country, Albion is a floating island country-turned-continent previously part of Halkeginia. It is currently led by King James I and his Son Prince Wales. Albion is approximately the size of Tristain. A floating island, mountains carved the landscape and rivers flowed down. It floats in the air, usually over bodies of water and oceans. A few times every month, it would pass by the continent of Halkeginia; notably, on evenings that the two moons overlap each other, Albion gets the closest to land. The water from the rivers flows off the island and into the air; while doing so, it becomes white fog, which eventually turns into clouds, becoming responsible for the rainfall in Halkeginia. It is rumoured that a rebellion is currently growing within it's borders._

* * *

A look of confusion can be seen on Chara's face, She clearly remembers that history books were supposed to tell about the past. And yet the contents of this book seems oddly specific to the current happenings of the world, and the part about a rebellion in Albion was alarming to say the least.

Closing the book, Chara decided that it should be enough for today, and so, after putting the book back in it's spot and saying goodbye to the nice librarian she went to go back to Louise's room. She realized that the sun was close to setting, it seems that she was in the library for longer then she thought.

On her way, she pondered for a bit, based on the book she just read, she can conclude that some of the kingdoms are at the brink of chaos, particularly Albion, if the rumour about the rebellion was true, than it seems that she won't be having a peaceful life for a while.

She finally arrived at Louise's room, before knocking, after a while Louise answered her, "Come in!" As she entered, she saw that Louise is currently writing something on the table. taking a closer look she noticed that it was a letter, so she asked, "Hey Louise, Who's the letter for?"

Not taking her eyes off the letter she is currently writing she answered, "It's a letter for my Sister, Cattleya, I want to tell her about my progress on my magic, and also about you." she explained, "Where did you go to anyway? you were missing for a long time."

Chara shrugged, "I just walked around a bit, and decided to go to the library, i wanted to read about Halkeginia."

"Oh alright then, go rest if you want, i still need to finish this today."

Chara nodded absentmindedly, a bit tired after reading so much, she yawned, before undressing her hoodie and laying down on the mattress, it's not that late yet, but she decided it would be fine if she just gets a few extra hours of sleep.

"Night Louise." Said Chara as she closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams Chara."

With that Chara finally dozed of to the land of dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Not much happened this chapter, and also it's a bit shorter than usual so sorry about that, but i don't really have as much free time as i did at 10th grade.**

**From here on out, expect some late updates as i can only probably write on weekends.**

**For those of you who have been patient, thank you.**

**Well...i'll see you guys later then.**

**Bye!**

**A/N *2 Minor rewrite! not abandoned yet!**


	9. Notice

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a long time since the last update isn't it? I'm sorry for not saying anything before this, but i didn't really had the time. And a lot of things had happened since then.**

**-An Iranian General was bombed.**

**-Iran retaliated by launching ballistic missiles at American Military Bases in Iraq.**

**-The crash of Ukraine International Airlines Flight 752 that killed 176 people.**

**-Australia was burning.**

**-The Covid-19 pandemic.**

**-The Lockdown of multiple countries**

**-Protest that's trying to open up said countries**

**-Murder Hornets arriving in America (Thank GOD i live in Indonesia!)**

**-The death of Kobe Bryant**

**-The Dam in Michigan broke**

**-A landslide swept away 8 houses in the village of Kraakneset, Norway**

**-The Murder of George Floyd and the following Black Lives Matter protest.**

**-The numerous following cases of police brutality on both journalist and protestors alike.**

**And we still have 6 Months left of 2020!**

**Anyways, now that i am starting to feel like continuing this story, a new chapter will be out sometime soon, there won't be a definite date, but chapter 9 is about...15? yeah let's say 15% completed. I'm trying to find the inspiration to further the plot.**

**Alrighty then, stay save everyone! in this troubling times, it is important for us to stay strong for our families, i hope you are all doing fine out there!**

**Goodbye for now, and i'll see you guys soon.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! i'm back with another chapter of Dreemurr Of Zero!**

**Hope you are all safe and healthy out there!**

**There's not that much for me to say except to enjoy the chapter, and please leave a review if you can!**

**A****ny critisism and advice would be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar Of Zero and undertale (Storyshift), They belong to their respective creators.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

_Last time:_

_Chara nodded absentmindedly, a bit tired after reading so much. She yawned, before undressing her hoodie and laying down on the mattress, it's not that late yet, but she decided it would be fine if she gets a few extra hours of sleep._

_"Night Louise."_

_"Sweet dreams Chara."_

* * *

**_Tristanian Market Gate_**

"What a sight!" Exclaimed Chara with a smile on her face.

Louise smiled fondly at her partner's amazed expression, knowing that Chara had only ever lived in a small human village and an underground city, it must be quite a sight to see the large and bustling marketplace of Tristania.

"This place is huge!" Said Chara, "You can put the entirety of Snowdin in this place and there would still be space to spare! I can't even see the end of the walls!"

Louise chuckled at her partners expression, "Don't you have a marketplace in the underground too?" she asked.

Chara nodded, "Well, yeah, but it wasn't nearly as big and crowded as this place!" She gestured to the market area, slightly jostling the cart that their in, "The most we have was a single building that sells food in Snowdin and a guy that travels around with an ice cream cart!" She exclaimed.

Then she gestured to the castle looming in the distance, "And that castle! it's almost bigger than king Sans castle! except it's not under a ceiling!" She likely meant the cavernous roof the underground is situated under. Louise had to admit, it would be a sight to see such a large castle underground.

"And the sun shining on it...i almost forgot how it was to live on the surface, you really have a good live up here." Chara smiled fondly.

The cart's driver then called out to them, "Alright, this is your stop miss." said the cart's driver as they stopped just outside the market's gate.

Chara and Louise got off the carriage, Louise turned to the rider and handed him a few bronze coins, "Your payment. Thank you for your service" The rider bowed his head at her and went on his way. walking ahead of her waiting partner, she went up to the guards stationed at the entrance.

"My name is Louise De La Valliere" She began before the guards can ask for her name. She had been through this gate enough to know what was required to gain entry. She sifted through her pockets for a bit before bringing out the appropriate papers. "I am a student at the Tristain Academy of Magic, a second year. and This," She gestured to Chara, who gave a small wave, "is my familiar and partner, Chara Dreemurr." She shows the guards her paper as she spoke.

One of the guard looked over the documents of her enrollment for a bit before nodding, "You may pass miss Valliere, Have a nice day." Louise gave them a respectful nod and walked pass them not a moment later, Chara following behind her.

Chara looked around the market, seeing the many faces that belonged to the many voices of farmers, peasants, children, and even a noble or two. all going about their day. she turned to Louise, "This place is even more crowded than the entrance! how many stores do you have here?" She gestured to the many, many store that lined the streets.

"Well, i don't know exactly how many, but i'm sure that it would take more than half a day to visit all of them."

They walked a bit further in before Louise spoke up, "So...what kind of gift do you want to get?" She asked.

Chara thought about it for a bit, "I'm not really looking for anything specific, anything would be enough for me." Just as she said this, she spotted a rainbow coloured scarf in one of the clothing store and gasped, it looked similar to the one that her brother once had. Louise turned to the store that Chara is looking at, seeing the rainbow scarf she remembered the story Chara once told her about her adoptive brother.

"Chara? Would you like to get that scarf?" She asked her. Chara turned to Louise, "Can i really?" Louise nodded, "Sure! we're here to buy you a gift after all."

They both walked up to the store and Louise called out the shopkeeper, "Excuse me miss?" The shopkeeper turned to her, "Oh! a customer! what would you like to buy little miss?" she asked.

Louise gestured to the rainbow scarf at the display, "How much for that scarf?" She asked. The shopkeeper put a finger to her lip, "Hmm...it has been on display for a while, so for this time only it would be 3 silver coin." She said. Louise nodded and took out the silver coins from her pockets, and gave them to the shopkeeper, who took it gratefully. "Thank you for your purchase, please come again!"

Louise handed the scarf to Chara, who looked grateful for the gift. "Louise?" Chara said, causing Louise to turn to her. "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me." Chara smiled.

Louise nodded. "It's no problem, come on, we still have one more thing i would like to get for you." She said as she led the both of them to another store.

"What else do you wan't to buy? This scarf is enough of a gift for me." Chara said.

"I'd like to give you a proper weapon, i know you can summon those magical red knives and all, but just in case of a situation where you can't use your magic, it would be handy to have a backup weapon." Louise explained.

Chara nodded, agreeing with her logic, relying solely on her magical powers was the cause of her downfall in the Judgement hall, and she would not want a repeat of that scenario.

After a few minutes of walking through the crowded streets, they both arrived at weapons shop, a multitude of expertly crafted blades, spears, and axes proudly displayed in front of the shop.

"What kind of weapon are you most familiar with? apart from Knives that is." Louise asked.

Chara thought for a bit, "Well, my brother and i used to train in sword fighting alongside the royal guards under my mother, i'm still more used to fighting with a knife, but i'd like to think i can handle a sword well enough." She explained.

They entered the shop, inside they see the shopkeeper, polishing a fancy looking sword, the chime of the door alerted him of their arrival.

The shopkeeper looked up form the sword he is currently polishing, "Ah! noble customer! what can i do to help you?" he asked them. Louise gestured to Chara who was looking at the weapons on display, "I would like to purchase a weapon that is suitable for my partner here, preferably a sword."

The shopkeeper nodded, "Might i offer this very blade then, miss noble?" He gestured the fancy sword he had just polished, "A magical sword made by a famous Germanian Alchemist, made with pure gold." he offered.

Chara grabbed the sword and examined it, the design looked more ceremonial than functional, and it felt unbalanced in her hand. She ran one of her fingers up the length of the blade, feeling it glide across it. After looking at Chara examining the blade, Louise then turned to the shopkeeper, "How much is it?" She asked.

"100 gold coins." He answered, to Louise's bafflement. "What?! that's enough money to buy a small plot of land!" She said shocked at the incredibly high price.

"It is a magical sword young miss, and one made with pure gold at that." He explained. Hearing this Chara spoke up, "This one doesn't really fit me, it's too unbalanced, and the design makes it hard for me to properly swing it." She explained. "This sword doesn't have a grip on it, meaning it will fall straight out of my hands. And also, i don't really think gold is the best material for a sword since it's a pretty soft metal. I'd bet that it would break in one good swing." She gave the sword back to the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper shrugged "Alright then young miss, i have quite a few other selection to choose from, what might be your fancy?"

Chara looked around for a bit before picking up a sturdy looking Short sword, she picked it up did a few practice swings, the blade felt comfortable in her hand but it still doesn't feel right.

"You sure know quite a bit about using a sword there young lad! might you want to give me a few swings?" A voice suddenly called out, startling her.

Louise called out, "Who's there?" The shopkeeper looked annoyed for some reason.

"Over here! inside the barrel to your left!" The voice answered. Chara approached the barrel in question and peered inside, the sight of a few rusted blades greeted her, one standing out in particular, "What in the...?"

"Hello there lad!" Said the _Talking sword_. "Mind pulling me out of here? it's a bit cramped!" It said to her.

Chara pulled the sword out of the barrel. it had a golden hilt, but with and actual leather around the grasp. Which was a plus compared to the golden sword, it was also made of steel! But it was...rusted, like _really _rusted.

"Quite a grip you got there lad." Chara looked bewildered, staring at the sword in her hand, "You're talking..." She muttered, "How are you talking?" the only other talking object she ever saw was a rock in the old ruins underground.

The shopkeepers face looked annoyed, "Shut it Derflinger! Rusty old piece of scrap!" He yelled at the rusted sword, "Don't you go scaring the customers away!" he yelled out.

The swords hilt jostled a bit in Chara's hand, "What? Are you afraid that i'm gonna out _shine_ the rest of these guys? Not like i'm going to ruin your _golden _oppurtunity you old rat! and who are you calling a piece of scrap? a little polishing and i'll be good as new!" It exclaimed.

Chara looked directly at the swords hilt, "Are you some kind of ghost possessing the sword?" She asked, "I thought you guys only ever possessed training dummies and dolls!"

"Well, i'm pretty sure i'd know if i was a ghost!" it answered her, "But no, i'm just a sword."

Chara turned to Louise, "How about this one Louise?" She asked, "It'd be a nice to have another travelling buddy to talk to."

Louise looked unsure, "Are you sure? It seems...crass...and really rusty..." She said.

"Come on, it's a talking sword! We don't have this kind of stuff in the underground! And i'll make sure it'd be in great shape!" Chara persuaded.

"Aw. I'm touched," The sword spoke up.

Louise sighed, "Well alright." She said. " Shopkeeper, we will be purchasing this blade!"

"Very well young miss, it'd be only 20 silver." He told her.

Louise raised an eyebrow, "Why so cheap?" she asked.

"That blasted sword keeps scaring my potential customers away! Any longer and i might just go bankrupt!" He explained

Louise nodded and took out the appropriate amount of coins, "Here you go." She payed the shopkeeper.

"Pleasure doing business with you." And with that both girls left the shop. Chara closed the doors to the shop. No sooner did she feel the sun on her face did she let a smile show on her face.

"Shall we head back then, Chara?" Chara turned to Louise as she said that. Kinda hard to miss the way she was smiling. especially with the sun beaming down on her. It was cute in a way that suited her.

Today was a really awesome day!

The sun was shining down on her, she got to explore another human town, Louise bought her a talking sword alongside a Scarf that reminds her of her brother, which she will always be grateful for. But it felt like she forgotten something...oh yeah!

"Hey, what was your name again?" She asked the sword, lifting it up to look at it. Louise glanced, curious as well. "I heard the shopkeeper yell it, It was Derf...something..." She said.

"Ah, yeah. we haven't been properly introduced." The sword spoke up. "The name is Derflinger, Derf if you want to _cut_ it short." Chara chuckled a bit at the pun.

"Derflinger, That sounds like a Germanian name," Louise spoke next to them. "I can't think of any Germanian mages capable of crafting a sword like you. Or at least none that Zerbst had bragged about."

Chara turned to Louise for a moment, but the pinkette was already flashing the papers and coins at the gate guards. How'd they get to the gate already?

"Eh, Might be, i didn't exactly name myself," Derflinger spoke up, Chara watched the hilt move as it talked. it creaked a little, probably due to rust. A good polishing should get those off. "Buuut it has been a while since i came out of the smithy. Can't even tell you how long i've been rusting away in that barrel."

Chara turned her attention away from Derflinger when she felt wash over her, it came and went quickly, but she looked up regardless. it only took that much to remind her that they were already moving out of the market and back towards the Academy. if the giant gate of stone behind them wasn't clue enough, the fact that there was a sudden lack of stores would be. Louise turned to look at her. "Chara? Is it possible for you to just warp us back to the academy?" She asked.

Chara hummed, "Well it would be faster...alright hold on to me." She said. Louise nodded and held her arm.

"What are we doing partner?" Derflinger asked.

"Teleporting" she answered.

With that, the three of them felt the world blur and twist around them.

* * *

**A/N: Derflinger finally made his debut! What is next for our intrepid group? Find out next time on Dreemurr of Zero!**

**It was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but my computer broke and won't turn on, luckily i still have my laptop.**

**This Chapter is a bit shorter than before. But i**** had to end it here, my inspiration only got me so far, i'm planning out how the nest part should go, hopefully my muse will return to me.**

**I'm wondering if i should add in another undertale character into this story, maybe from another AU or something, like maybe The original Asriel, Instead of turning back into flowey, instead gets transported to Halkeginia, maybe as Tiffania's Fluffy familiar. I don't know.**

**Other than that i hoped you enjoyed this story so far. Please leave a review, any critisism would be very much appreciated.**

**Well that's it for now, stay save everyone, and i will meet you again soon.**


End file.
